A love to die for
by HisaAngel
Summary: Hinata comes back to Konoha. She meets everybody again. She didn't think she would fall in love with her best friends guy even though she's gone. Will he love her? But what happens when they see her again.?Find out. Sounds much better if you read.!
1. Prologue

**A LOVE TO DIE FOR**

**Disclamier:Do not own.**

**A/N: Hello this is my second fic. so be nice ok. This is only the prologue. Very short though. If I receive good review's than I'll post up chappie 1. Have fun reading this.o**

**Prologue**

It's been 4 years already. I have become stronger...much more stronger. When I was 15 years old...I left all of my shyness and everything about me behind. My best friend help me with it...but she left this world due to this one very dangerous mission. She had always believe in me and never gave up on me...when everybody else did. It's time I show them that I'm different and not the same person I was back then. My crush on Naruto also ended as well. I decided to be a ninja without any distraction of the world.

During the Chunin battle...When I was 14...It was very hard for me. But I knew I have to pass it. I got pass the 1st and 2nd test. On the third one...I gave it all. I put my heart into it. My opponent was very hard to defeat. I use jutsu that my friend taught me and mines combine together. Even though I lost...I became a Chunin. The 5th and the others were amaze of how strong I became. And when I was 16...I immediately became a Jounin. I pass many people...because it took them more just to become a Jounin. Some still think I'm way too weak. Even my father still think that I'm too weak. Hanabi have gotton strong as well, but they don't understand the true me. Like I said...I will prove to them that I am worthy enough.

Besides...during my harsh training...I have learn more and new powerful jutsu's, like all of the 5 elements. I have also learn: Karasu, Kinjutsu, Ninjutsu, and Taijutsu. I have been training with all of those. It was hard, but I didn't care because I wanted to get stronger. I have been to the Wind country, Lighting country, Water country, and Earth country. I have master many jutsu that they taught me. Don't get me wrong or anything. I'm not a missing-nin...I made a request to Tsunade, the 5th Hokage, to travel to other country's just to learn more about myself and to get stronger. She agreed since I begged her.

Today is also the day I come back to Konoha. I want to surprise everybody. Maybe do something a little dramatic...and surprise them with the new me. My hair has gotton long, but I cut it to above my shoulder blades...and my bangs...you can't really tell if I have them anymore. But anywayz...It's time for me to go.

**A/N: So what do you think of the prologue? Tell me ok. Just click that little button and you're on your way to be reading chapter 1. I'm desperate.TT If I get enough review's than I will post up the next chap. See you in the next CHAPTER!**


	2. Chapter 1 Back in Konoha

**Chapter 1 Back in Konoha...**

A girl came walking in the gates. There was a guard that stopped her. She gave him some identification of who she was. The guard let her through the gates and went to tell the 5th...but she told him to do it later. He nodded a smile. She had to ask them if there were any mission today and he answer with a no. She left him and went to go and find the people she was looking for. She wore a mask that covers half of her face like Kakashi and a hat that cover her face. Her shirt was navy blue and it was more like a coat, but it wasn't. The sleeve wasn't that long. It only reaches to her elbow...well above her elbow. Inside she had a fish net that is reach her neck and the sleeves reached her shoulder. She wore that under her navy blue shirt and it show's that she's wearing one. The shirt spilt open in the middle all the way down under her breast. She had short's on with a skirt that's above her ankle and it's split down the middle. NO ONE could tell who the girl is at all.

She finally reached her destination. Everybody was in the park having a picnic. Naruto was yelling at Kiba and Kiba yelled back at him. Sakura and Lee were having a great time together. Funny how they thought that she would end up with Sasuke, but anywayz...Sakura's hair was to her back and she looked the same. Shino was talking to his bugs and surprisingly he has a girl and Kiba. Ino and Shikamaru were together eating. Ino hairs were long as well. Choji was SKINNY. He doesn't have a big appetite anymore and has a girl of his own as well. Sasuke however just watched everybody and haven't gotten a girl. Then there was Neji and Tenten. Tenten kept on trying to feed him. He was getting embarrass. He kept on saying no. They all have a girl expect for Uchiha Sasuke.

_"Well time for me to introduce myself to them. This is going to be fun."_

"Hey get off of me Naruto." Kiba shout out while Akamaru bit on Naruto.

"Ahhhh. Get him off of me first." Finally they got off of each other.

"Hey Big Brow." Sakura hitted him on the head. "What did you do that for?" Naruto whine.

"Don't call him that!" She demanded.

"It's alright Sakura." Lee tried to clam her down.

"No it's not. Right Sasuke!" Hn was Sasuke's answer. Sakura sigh. "What's wrong with you guys?"

They didn't answer, but just looked at each other and then shrugged. Sakura sighed again.

"Come on Neji." Tenten tried to feed Neji food.

"Iie."

"Why not?"

"Because..."

"Because what?"

Neji sigh. "It's embarrassing."

"Awww. Little Neji is embarrass." Neji sigh. "Please?" Tenten begged.

"Fine...but only once."

"Ok." She put the food in his mouth. Tenten giggled. Neji actually enjoy Tenten feeding him. It's just that he doesn't want to ask because of his pride. (Yes man and their pride.)

"The clouds are very beautiful. I can see why you always look at them. Am I right...Shika-kun?"

"Don't call me that."

"But it goes well with your name."

Shikamaru sigh. "Fine."

"These bugs of yours are so pretty, Shino."

"Thanks Reika." Reika smiled at him.

"Here you go Choji."

"Arigato, Sasami."

"No prob."

"Kiba...please stop fighting with Naruto." Tori begged

"Alright...fine."

"Naruto...please stop."

"But...Mimi-chan."

"Naruto."

"Alright."

A kunai was sent flying to the middle of their sheet. They all look and saw an exploding tag on it. They quickly move away. They look around to see who threw that at them. Then they saw a girl laughing.

"Who are you!" Neji demanded.

"Humph." The girl came towards Neji and started throwing senbon needles at him.

He dodges it and activated his byakugan. He ran towards her and spar with her. She was able to dodge all of his moves without getting a scratch on her. Then she headed towards the others. They also used their jutsu, but she was unharmed. She was able to hit a couple of them.

"Who is this girl?" Naruto ask out loud.

"We'll find out once we defeat her." Lee reply to Naruto and they all try attacking her at once.

She dodge the attack...but she forgot about Sasuke, who snuck up behind her. He grabbed a hold of her left arm and twist it. She gave a smirk at him and then flip him. Sasuke was amaze and so were the others.

"Is that all you guy's got?"

Neji and Sasuke came towards her using their blood limits. She had to dodge them fast, but got hit in the chin by Neji. She was sent flying. She got back up. The smoke was blocking their view of who she was.

When it cleared. They saw her back. Her hat fell off when Neji hit her in the chin. She turn around. They saw that she has a mask on, but didn't know who she was. She started laughing out loud. They all got back into position, getting ready to fight her.

She stopped laughing. "You've gotten strong over the years. It feel's like we were in the Chunin exams when we first fought. Ne?"

"What are you talking about?" Neji demanded.

She sigh. "You forgotten. Well than...I'll show you." She took off her mask. They were still confused of who she is. "Still don't know. You should remember your cousin."

"Cousin?" He ask confuse again.

"You don't even remember your own cousin...Neji...nii-san."

Then it hit him. "H-Hinata?"

**To be continue...**

**A/N: Tell me what you think. Good or bad. If you want to know anything please do tell. I don't mind any flames at all. See ya next Chapter. Don't forget to review. **


	3. Chapter 2 Reunion

**CHAPTER 2 REUNION**

Everybody was dumbfounded. Hinata started laughing. "So nice to see you guys again." She headed towards Neji and smile at him.

"Hinata-sama." Neji said still surprise.

"Please Neji. Just call me Hinata."

"Hinata...why...when...?" Neji couldn't make out his words.

Hinata laughed again. "Tell you later. How's everybody?"

"All good." They all say at the same time except for Sasuke and Neji who was still surprise to see his cousin.

-Cafe-

"You look so different Hinata-chan." Sakura put down her cup.

"Yeah...too different." Neji said out loud.

"We couldn't even recognize you at all." Ino said happily.

"Really?"

"Yeah Hinata-chan!" Naruto yelled out.

"Why change?" Neji ask.

Hinata looked at her cup. "Reasons."

"Will you look nice Hinata." Kiba complimented.

"Yeah...what Kiba said." Shino drinked his tea.

Hinata smiled at them. "You all changed as well. We're not the same as we were back then. I really missed it."

"Have you gone to the graveyard yet?" Neji look at her in the eye.

She shook her head. "I'm planning to go after this."

"Why don't we all go!" Ino blurted out.

"Sure, why not."

"Then it's settle."

"How troublesome." Shikamaru lay back.

"Come on Shika-kun. At least go and visit her."

"What I mean is...it's too sad to do so." He sigh.

Ino then looked sad. "I guess your right. She was all of our friend, but still...we should go and visit her."

"Yea." Hinata and the others got up and left the place.

They all bought flowers...well except for some guy's. Sasuke didn't buy any. He was very close to her, but didn't want to. Neji was also the same. Well...she was very close to everybody. But she was a mother, a sister, and a best friend to Hinata. They all miss her.

When they reach the grave. They all put the flowers on her grave. It was a very sad moment. They could still remember what happened to her. Ino couldn't help, but cry. Sakura cry as well. Hinata didn't want to cry anymore. She just stare down at her Best Friends grave.

_Flash back_

_"Hinata, Sasuke, Neji, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Lee, Naruto, Sakura, Shino, Kiba!" Iflana yell to them._

_They all look at her and greeted her as well._

_"What are you doing here?" Ino ask._

_"We have a mission to go to."_

_"A-a-all of us?" Hinata said confuse._

_"Mm. Tsunade wanted all of us to go...but if you guys wish not to go then it'll be fine."_

_"And she need us all to go why?" Sasuke eyed her._

_"It's a dangerous mission. An A-class mission."_

_"Could've say it sooner." _

_"Whatever Sasuke."_

_"Sakua pull back! Go get some more Help!"_

_"But..."_

_"Go!"_

_"Ahhh."_

_"Hinata."_

_Ifalna came in the way and got hurt instead of Hinata._

_"Ifalna!" Hinata and the others called her name when she got stabbed in the heart._

_She pulled out the sword and hitted him back. When it was over...she said her goodbye's to them and then left the world with her last breath. The others started crying except some who just stared at her sadly, but in the inside they were really crying._

_Flash back ends_

They left the grave still thinking about what happened. Hinata and the others couldn't help, but look at Sasuke. He of course gave them a glare and walked away.

Sasuke and Ifalna had always liked each other. They decided to date then. They were really happy too. She convinced him not to go to Orochimaru and they defeated him together. The two really loved each other. It was very sad when she left. Sasuke shut himself out of everything. Ifalna was the only one who could open him up.

"Well see ya guys."

"Where you going?"

"House."

"Hanabi do it again."

"Hai, Otousan."

Hanabi got back up and fought her father. She would miss a few times. He was emotionless about her. She was trying very hard to do the technique he taught her. Then a kunai was sent flying towards them. Hiashi of course caught it. They turn to see who threw it.

Hinata clapped her hands. "Nice catch."

"Hinata." Hanabi was dumbfounded.

**TO BE CONTINUE...**

**A/N:Like it. Very happy. Tell me. **


	4. Chapter 3 Hanabi

**A/N: I am so happy that you guys are enjoying the story. Sorry if they are short. I just can't help it. Tell me if anything is wrong. Hope you enjoy it. Whatever...enjoy the story. I'm not making any sense at all am I? Oh well.**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto.**

**CHAPTER 3 Hanabi**

"Hinata."

"Hai."

"You return."

"Hai."

Hinata walk towards them. She helped her sister up and healed her very quickly. Even her chakra return. Hiashi was amaze, but stayed emotionless like how he always was.

"How's training going for you ever since I left."

"Harsh." Hanabi put down her drink.

"How's father?"

"He's fine."

"He's still the same."

"Hai. He's teaching me since there's no one else."

"What about Neji?"

"He's busy."

"Have you hook up with Konohamaru yet?" Hinata smiled.

Hanabi blushed. Hinata couldn't help, but chuckled. "I...uh...I"

"I'll take that as a yes. So when did you two hook up?"

"After two months since you left. He comforted me. Then...will...things happened."

"I'm really happy for you Hanabi. I really missed you."

"I missed you two."

"You know...you've changed. You cutted your hair short and you look different a little bit."

"You too. You're not afraid of father anymore and you look different. I almost didn't recognize you when you came barging in. I was dumbfounded."

"Yea. I guess you're right. You can't really see any resemblances."

"Yeah. Your hair is long. Its pass your shoulder. And well your face has also changed as well. Well mostly everything about you have changed."

"Not true. My feelings for everybody hasn't changed yet. It's still the same, but I can't say it won't change."

Hanabi smiled at her older sister. She hugged and cry at the same time. Hanabi has really missed her after all those years.

"Hey has father announce you the head yet?"

"Iie. I believe he wants you to have that spot. Besides...you deserve it more than me. You're much stronger. I'm only 17."

"Yeah 17 turning 18 very soon to."

"Iie. He wants you to have it. He's been saving that spot for your return Sis. I even heard him saying it to the others."

"Don't you want that spot?"

"Iie. I would have to do a lot of things if they gave that spot to me and you're better at it."

"I know I am."

"Whatever."

"Jealous little sis. Cause you know I'm better. You even said it yourself."

"I take it back."

"Too late."

The two Hyuuga sister started laughing at their little conversation. They talk about their life when Hinata left 4 years ago. Hanabi came and slept with Hinata and they talk through the whole night until they fell asleep. Hinata was really happy to be back. She really miss her sister very much. The two were also best friends. They tell each other about everything, even secrets that are really juicy. They don't tell anyone about it at all. They could keep secrets for a very long time.

**TO BE CONTINUE...**

**A/N:I know. A very short chapter. I think, but anyways...what do you think of it so far? If some part's are not good than tell me. The story will get better. **


	5. Chapter 4 Ifalna

**Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto at all. Sob Sob.**

**A/N: I hope you guys like it so far. I'm making Sasuke so mushy and stuff. But don't worry, he still would have his little cold side of him. v**

**CHAPTER 4 IFALNA**

Sasuke sat on a tree branch and started thinking about Ifalna. He really really miss her the most. She was everything to him. She could make you feel guilty, sad, happy, angry and other more. She could even torture you. He liked everything about her. He miss it all...and he want's it back.

_flash back_

_"Sasuke-kun what are you doing?"_

_"..."_

_"Not going to answer as usually." Ifalna sigh. "Where are the others?"_

_"..." Sasuke didn't answer her again._

_"Always like that around me. You know that's not really nice."_

_He didn't really care what she had just said to him. He didn't even care if the others would come. Everybody was still somewhere else doing something. Ifalna sigh and headed towards another training area. She didn't look back to see if Sasuke would follow her or not. _

_"Let's see. If it would work." She got on the waters and began making hand signs. "Fireball jutsu!"_

_A blast of chakra came out creating fire. It was big and a strong one too. Much stronger than Sasuke's. He was kinda jealous. He was watching from the bush he had hid in when she wasn't paying attention. _

_She notice his presence. She quickly poof herself away. Sasuke was wondering why she left anyways, but he didn't really care that much._

_"Psst. Sasuke behind you."_

_Sasuke's eyes widen. He turn around and saw Ifalna smiling at him. He kinda got scare. He didn't want to show it at all. He was also wondering how he could not have felt her behind him. _

_She saw the confuse look on his face. So she decided to explain a little bit to him. He of course was impress. He stayed emotionless to her. She could tell that he was._

_"Something else you want?"_

_"Let's spar."_

_"Spar. Sure...why not."_

_They got into position and started sparing each other. Ifalna was very fast. Much faster than every single person in Konoha. She was already a Jounin. Well almost an Anbu. She was getting promoted faster than everybody else. _

_Just when the fight was getting good. Ifalna tripped on some slippery grass. Sasuke caught her just in time using his chakra. He was holding her way to close to him. She could feel her cheeks burning pink. He couldn't help, but look at her eyes. She also stare into his eyes. They stayed in the same position for a very long time, until Ifalna turned away. He letted go of her. _

_Ifalna could see some pink light blushes on his face. She chuckled seeing the great Sasuke blushed. He ignored her little laugh. Although he actually loved it. Ifalna was about to turn away...and then BOMB. Sasuke's lips touched hers. She was dumbfounded._

_He didn't want to let go of her...not just yet. She couldn't help it. So she kissed him back. She opened her mouth. Letting his tongue touch hers. She letted him kiss her on the neck as well. His hand wonder to her thigh and to her hips. She didn't even mind at all._

_The kiss kinda lasted longer than they thought. He had fallen for her and she had fallen for him. She didn't want to let go of him yet. She still wanted to be with him. He still wanted her close to him. It was a warm feeling they had when they were near._

_The next day...they hooked up. Sakura went berserk. She wanted answers. She also demanded why they hooked up. Sasuke and Ifalna didn't want to answer. Ino had to clam her down. Sakura said something terrible to Ifalna and Sasuke lost his cool and began yelling at Sakura. Ifalna went and talked to her. They had a long talk. Sakura apologized to her and Sasuke. Sasuke didn't want to accept it, but Ifalna convinced him to accept it and forgive her as well. Everything worked out for everybody._

_Flash back ends_

Sasuke got off of the tree and headed home. He could still remember her smile, her eyes, her nose, well everything. But what he miss the most was her love and her laughs. Her laughs echo in his head. He had a smile on his face.

_"Sasuke...Ashiteru." _Ifalna walked right beside of him. Guiding him all the way home.

He could feel her presence right beside of him. "Ashiteru Ifalna." He whispered back.

**TO BE CONTINUE...**

**A/N:I know. Sasuke is mushy in this story. Hahaha. I like him like that. Review.**


	6. Chapter 5 WINNER'S AND LOSER'S

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

**CHAPTER 5 WINNER'S AND LOSER'S**

"Sayonara Hanabi!"

"Where are you going?"

"To meet Neji and the others."

"Sayonara."

Hinata walked all the way to the training area. The others were waiting around to meet their senseis again. They haven't seen them for awhile, since they have been going on missions none stop everyday. They were hoping to have some fun with them. Asuma and Kurenai got married and had a boy named Izumi. Kakashi married Rika and had a daughter named Aya. They decided to let them get married when they got older. Hinata haven't seen the kids and wish to see them.

When Hinata arrived Neji and Tenten were sparing. They were doing a contest to see which team would win. Boys vs. Girls. They were one girl short. They needed Hinata to be there. They each spar with their love ones. Tenten was getting beat. Neji was having to much fun to end it. Hinata came and watch them spar with each other.

When it ended. Neji won and Tenten lost. It was 5 to 5. It was a tie. They just needed one more point to win.

"You two having fun?"

"Hinata." All of the girls said happily.

"Neji you seem to be having fun. Don't you just love watching her like that or...maybe you just want to..."

Hinata didn't get to finish her sentence since Neji tired to change the subject. Hinata and the girls started laughing a little. Neji was pink in the face, but you couldn't really tell if he had it. Hinata notice and whisper something to his ear, which made him blush even more. He tired to hide the fact that he's blushing. Then she whisper something else to him.

"Neji...pleasssssssse?" Hinata begged. She gave a seducing smile at him.

He couldn't really help it. "Alright, alright fine...but on one condition."

"Alright."

Neji whispered it into her ear. Hinata had to stare at Neji with big eyes. "Nani!"

"You have to or no."

Hinata sigh. "Alright fine. I will."

"Don't forget either."

"I won't." Hinata crossed her fingers behind her. _'Yeah right! Like I would do that! Gomen Neji.'_ Hinata laugh evilly in her mind. Although she couldn't help, but giggle out loud. Neji stare at her confuse.

Hinata got pulled away by the girls. They started explaining about the situation. If the lose they would have to do all of the things the guy's ask for and if they win then they could boss them around. Hinata got excited and said yes.

She had to spar with Sasuke. He didn't want to, but the guy's got him interested in it. He decided that he would.

They got into position. They were ready to spar with each other. When Neji yell for them to begin. They came at each other fast.

Hinata used the jutsu that she have learn ever since she left. Sasuke used his new jutsu that he has also learn. Hinata yell out a lot of jutsu that they never heard of. It was kinda hard for Sasuke to dodge her attacks. She was way to fast. Faster than Sasuke.

Sasuke was getting beat. He was finally able to hit her back. He use his fireball jutsu combine with water jutsu.

Hinata was surprise that he would use that jutsu. The others were also surprise. That jutsu was created by Sasuke and Ifalna. She was very good at combining attacks and jutsu. She was one of the best in the Leaf village.

The attack hitted Hinata in the chest. She had to do a back flip just to land back on her feet. Luckily he didn't make it that strong. If he did, she would've been sent to the hospital right away.

The jutsu may not seem powerful, but it is...since it was created by Sasuke and Ifalna. The two made such a great team too. They always were together on mission. Sometimes they would just have solo mission.

"COME ON HINATA! YOU CAN BET HIM!" ALL of the girls were cheering her on and was really into it.

"BEAT HIM TO A PULP!" Tenten yelled out very loud. She wanted revenge on Neji. She also had plans for him.

"YEAH! BEAT HER HINATA!" Mimi, Tori, Sasami, and Reika yelled to her even louder.

"BEAT HIM!" Ino and Sakura yelled much louder.

"SASUKE! YOU BETTER BEAT HER!" Naruto tried to yell louder than the girls.

"Get her Sasuke!" Lee held up a fist and flames were in his eyes. It shone even brighter when he began thinking about what he would do if they won. What should he do when they win...was all he could think about.

The others had also started thinking about what they were going to do if they won as well. Some already know what they want. Shikamaru just wanted Ino to be quiet and watch the clouds all day until dark. Chouji...well he's still deciding. Shino-catching bugs. Naruto-make Mimi cook ramen for him. Kiba...take Tori to places that are fun. Neji...he doesn't know yet.

Hinata didn't really care. She just wanted to test her skills against someone. She also wanted to spar with Neji...and she also wanted to win for the girls. She also had to win for a reason...her promise with Neji.

Sasuke didn't care if he win or not. Yeah right. He want's to beat Hinata. He couldn't let her win. He was going to make her do things for him. As in...clean his apartment, and run some errands for him. Than she was free to go. (Cruel...yeah I know...but don't worry.)

The two were getting heated up. They were very tired at all because of the chakra. Then it came down to their last and very last hit. They came crashing into each other...and well the Winner was...

**TO BE CONTINUE...**

**A/N: Please review. I won't post the next chapter until I get a lot of reviews and get votes on who should win. Girls or Guys. Tell me which one should win. If it becomes a tie...than I'll just decide on who should win. Don't get angry if it's not the one you wanted. I have plans for them all. Mwahahahahaha. It'll be very evil or not. Anyway review. **


	7. Chapter 6 The winners and loser's part 2

**A/N: I am sooooooo sorry if I took forever on the story. I couldn't think of any evil plots at all. I lost them. I can't remember. I'm sorry if this chapter sucks.-sighs- I have wayyyyyy too much homework and I can't update quick so be patient and sorry if I took forever just to update.**

**Disclaimer: I wish/do own. I'm just kidding! I don't own okayyyyyyy!**

**CHAPTER 6 THE WINNER AND THE LOSER PART 2**

"And the winners are..."

The smoke began to disappear. Sasuke and Hinata lay on the ground tired. They were out of chakra...but not all of it. They could still walk and all.

"So who won!" Ino demanded and asked the others.

"The guys of course!" Naruto yelled.

"Oh please, it's the girls." Mimi yelled to Naruto.

"Guys!"

"Girls!"

"Guys!"

"Girls!"

"Guys!"

"Girls!"

"Guys!"

"Girls!"

"Guys!"

"Girls!"

The two got close to each others face yelling the same thing over. Soon the others were doing the same, except Shino, Shikamaru, Neji, and Lee. Lee and Shikamaru just agree to their girls. Neji and Tenten had a staring contest. Shino didn't say anything.

"Guys and Girls!" Gai yelled for them to stop. They all pay their attention to him. "You shouldn't fight. The POWER OF YOUTH is-"

"SHUT UP GAI!" They all yelled except Lee, who went crying and forgiving him about earlier. A sunset rose over them as they hugged. The others watch it in a very unpleasant site.

Hinata and Sasuke sat up panting. The two just stared at each other. They got up, but Hinata was having difficulties and Sasuke had to help, but they end up falling again. It took them awhile just to get back up again.

"Yo!" Kakashi and the other sensei cam poofing in.

"You're all LATE!" Naruto and Sakura said angrily.

"Sorry. You see we-"

"Save it sensei." Sakura put a hand on her forehead.

"You guys had fun sparing?" Kakashi smiled at them.

"You...mean you...guys were here the whole entire time!" Ino came up to them.

"Yep."

"That means...you guys know who won then." Said a happy Ino.

"Yep."

"So who won?" Sasami getting excited.

"Yeah sensei?" Naruto also asked.

"Well...it was a tie."

"WHAT!" All yelled.

"But...urgghh." Ino frown.

"Wait a minute. I have an idea. Let's have our sensei vote on who should win." Tori smiled brightly.

They all nodded in agreement and turn to the Jounins...well slash anbu. They all looked at each other trying to make a decision. They huddle up with each other and spoke in a whisper. They all turn around. Meaning they have the answer.

"Alright, we decided. The winners will be..." Kurenai closed her eyes. All were eager to know. The scene took them to another place and then back.

"Nani!" All of the guys shouted except some, but hid it.

"But why the girls?" Naruto whine.

"We have our reasons." Rika smiled.

The guys sigh, while the girls all cheered. They all had plans for the guys, but not terrible plans. Just some work and all. The guys need their exercise anywayz.

"I'm going to make you pay for earlier Neji!" Tenten smiled evilly and an evil laugh. It crept Neji out.

"Come on Lee!" Sakura dragged him away.

"Yes my Princess." Lee followed without complaining.

"Choji------hurry up and let's go!" Sasami demanded.

"Shino, let's go catch more bugs!" Reika dragged Shino away. Shino didn't mind at all, since he two liked bugs.

"Kiba-kun let's go to the store!" Tori also dragged him away forcefully.

"Come Shika-kun. We have millions of things to do! And we can't waste and of them AT ALL!" Ino say in a high pitch voice.

"This is going to be troublesome."

"Naruto, we can't waste time." Mimi pull him away.

Hinata got up. "Seems like you're going to be working for me Sasuke." Hinata gave a small, very small chuckle.

"Whatever."

They two got up and left. Hinata only took him to eat and walk. They didn't talk much...well not even once.

"Are you still waiting?" Hinata decided to start a conversation.

"Huh?" Sasuke looked at her.

"Ifalna."

"..." Sasuke turns his head back to face the road. He did want to answer. He didn't even want to talk about it.

"You can tell me. It's not like I'm going to tell anyone." Hinata sigh. She didn't know what else to say.

"I miss her."

Hinata's head shot up. She stared at Sasuke, wide-eye. She didn't think that he would even say it! She shook her head.

"What...do you miss about her?"

"..." He didn't answer again.

Hinata turn her head to see a bar.

"Let's have a drink." Hinata pointed to the bar.

He just nodded in agreement. Sake was his favorite drink anyway. He could still remember how Ifalna would go out and buy his favorite Sake. She even try making it too and it tasted the same as his favorite drink. Just 'USE' too.

The two sat down beside of each other. They order there drink and it arrive. They drink in silent. Hinata was already on her 6 one already. Sasuke was on his 25th one. He sure drink fast. He was a bit drunk though.

"You okay Sasuke?" Hinata shook him a little since he got knock out.

"Mmmm." Sasuke groan.

Hinata gave out a little chuckle to see Sasuke like this. _"He looks so peaceful and cute like this." _Hinata lean forward and was about to kiss him, but then she stopped herself before she did anything. She saw a tear came down his face. She wiped it away and decided to take him home.

"Sasuke...you're so heavy."

"..."

"Humm."

"Ifalna." Sasuke said quietly, but Hinata heard it.

"What do you miss about her Sasuke?" She said in a low voice.

"Everything. I miss everything about her." Sasuke was saying it to himself, but not really.

"Everything." Hinata looked at Sasuke. "You're so hurt and yet you decide not to date anyone. I wonder if you ever will." Hinata stare at the sky. "Sasuke. Ifalna. Is there anything I could help you guys with?"

As they reached Sasuke's bedroom. Hinata had a bit difficulty putting him in bed. When she finally did. She felt Sasuke bringing her down with him.

"Sasuke." Hinata got off the bed.

Sasuke opened his eyes. He stare at Hinata. It caught her by surprise and startle her.

"You're awake?" Hinata came closer to him.

Sasuke got off of his bed and was walking towards Hinata. He was backing into a wall. Hinata kept asking if he's alright and all, but he didn't say anything. She was now to the wall. Sasuke just kept on moving closer to her.

"S-Sasuke."

Sasuke put one hand on the wall while the other one touched her face. It startle her even more. He kept leaning in closer to her and stroking her hair back and forth.

"S-Sas-"

Hinata's eyes went wide. She couldn't believe what had just happened. Sasuke...Sasuke was kissing her. He was kissing her passionately. She was just to stun to do anything. I mean...she WAS kissing her best friend guy. She just didn't feel right at all.

Hinata pushed him away and he fell back and fell to the ground. Hinata rush out of the place. She just didn't know what had just happened and why did it happen. Sasuke had kissed her and that was just her first KISS! She never thought of anybody kissing her at all. She ran back home quick and ran to her bedroom. Hanabi ask, but she didn't answer her at all. She felt like crying, but didn't and just stare at her ceiling...thinking.

_"Kami...why did that just had to happen? Why did I kiss him? I never wanted too. When we were at the bar...I didn't know...what I was doing and...what's happening to me? I don't want to do that to him at all."_

Sasuke sat on the ground and put a hand to his forehead. He put his fingers through his hair. He also didn't know what had just happened. Why did it happen?

"Kami...what's wrong with me? Why did I just kiss Hinata? Why did she look just look Ifalna? I saw her beside of me? What's going on?" Sasuke screamed out.

_"Sasuke. Don't cry. I don't want to see you like this. So that's why I had to do what I thought was best for you."_

"Why?"

_"Cause you're not well. You may say that you don't need anybody else, but...I can see that you do. I can't stand to see you like this. It hurts me. I want you to...fall in love again...with...Hinata."_

"Why? I don't want to. You're the only one...that truly understood me and...was the only one to fill me up with happiness when I felt all alone. I want you back. I can't stand being alone without you."

_"You're never alone. I'm always with you. I'll never leave you...even if you fell in love again. I will leave you...when the time is right."_

"But..." Sasuke started crying.

_"Please don't cry Sasuke."_

Ifalna went and hugged him. He could fell her hugging him. He could even touched her. He longed for this feeling again. He never want it to leave, but he knew...that one day she won't be here to watch over him anymore. She was the only one to fill up all of his emptiness. Even made him change his mind about all of the things that he'll regret later on in his life.

_"I'll always be with you. Sasuke...I will still love you for eternity. Until the day I'm reborn again. I will always love you."_

"I will to. No matter what."

He lean in...hoping to touch her lips. It seem that he was able to. He was happy to be able to touch her for a while. He just wanted to be able to see how smooth and warm she is again.

Later on, Sasuke fell asleep. Ifalna watched him fall asleep. She was just happy to see him happy in his sleep.

_"Sasuke. Forgive me for what I'm going to do later on in the future. I want to see you happy again and start a family. I will leave you when you start your very own family with Hinata. I know that the two of you will be with each other. So don't miss me anymore. If you don't...I won't be able to let you go. So please just listen to me and don't try to fight it anymore. I will never forget you...Sasuke...my love." _

Her words seemed to whisper to the world, but mostly to Sasuke and Hinata. A tear fell down from her face. She turn to leave Sasuke to sleep. She just couldn't stand it anymore. She knew that there would be hard things ahead of them, but she'll help them get though it. She didn't regret anything...not even doing this to Sasuke. She knows that it'll hurt him, but...it'll make him happy again.

_"Don't ever forget...there are still other people out there that still love you. Don't ever let them go. Cause if you do...than you'll seem to lose their love for you...and their trust. Never ever take them for granted...Sasuke. Hinata will be the one to heal your heart from now on."_

**To Be Continue...**

**A/n: So what did you guys think about it. I hope it's long enough to be forgiven and all. I'll try my best to type up the next chapter. So be patient. I still have other stories to type up as well. What did you guys think of Sasuke and Hinata's lilo show?I know it's quick, but sometimes it's like that. But there not going to fall for each other quick and all. So...REVIEW, REVIEW!****By the way...hea's a sneak peak: (I'm only doing this once!)**

"Sasuke...do...you think that...Ifalna will ever come back alive...from the dead?" Hinata stare into the sky.

"Why?"

"If she does...would you-"

"HINATA! SASUKE!" Ino yelled to the two with all of the others waiting beside her.


	8. Chapter 7 Can't tell anymore of what's i

**A/N: I am sooooooooo sorry for taking such a long time to update. I've been toooo busy with homeworks and chores. Never get enough time to write it at all. But I do get a little time to read all of you guys stories. Don't make sense, but you guys understand right? Anyway VERY sorry. -Laughs nervously- Enjoy it! **

**Disclaimer: Don't own...Naruto or any other except Misashi Kishimoto. HE'S sooo great at doing this! I'm glad he did do this!**

**Chapter 7 Can't tell anymore of what's in my heart**

_"Hinata." _A voice echo.

"Who's there!" Hinata demanded.

_"Help him find the light that he's looking for."_

"What? Who are you talking about?"

_"Help S-"_

The voice became unclear and eerie. Hinata didn't understand a thing she said. Hinata wonder who it was that had spoken to her and whose name was she going to say? Hinata was very confused.

-Outside the dream-

"Hinata. You must help him. Help Sasuke." A women hand reached out and touched Hinata's forehead. "You have to help him...see the truth."

Meanwhile, Neji got up quick because he felt something strange in the Hyuuga house. He activated his byakugan to see what it was. He looked around the place and saw it. A white figure standing right beside of Hinata. He got up quickly and head to her room.

He walked slowly and quietly. As he opens the door, he came face to face with the figure. His eyes widen in surprise to see who it was. The figure stared at him and was about to leave when he called out the figures name.

"Ifalna!"

She stopped in her track. She turns to look at him and spoke.

"Neji."

"Y-you're..."

She smiled at him. "Forgive me Neji."

His eyes became big. He fell to the ground, letting out a soft moan. Ifalna's eyes became small again and to its original color. It became all red and black petals surrounded her pupil that became a sharingan. She wanted to cry for what she had done, but she couldn't cry anymore. She put Neji back in his bed and erased his memory of seeing her. She knew that doing this is a bad thing, but she couldn't let him or anyone else see her besides Sasuke.

TWEET, TWEET, TWEET

Hinata woke up from her slumber. She let out a big sigh and looked out from her window.

"Ifalna...I wonder how you're doing?" Hinata sigh again. She got out of bed and did her usual routine every morning. She thought about her dream last night as she changed her clothes. "It sounded just like her voice. Ifalna."

Hinata skipped breakfast and went to the training area. She wasn't surprise to meet Sasuke there. The two didn't speak about last night at all and walked to the bridge, somewhere in Konoha. (The one that Sakura came and gave Lee the flowers when he broke his leg after the tournament and when Tsunade was there as the 5th.)

"Sasuke...do...you think that...Ifalna will ever come back alive...from the dead?" Hinata stare into the sky. She didn't know why she had asked him that.

"Why?"

"If she did...would you-"

"HINATA! SASUKE!" Ino yelled to the two with all of the others waiting besides her.

"Hey." Hinata greeted them as they were near them.

"What are you two doing?" Sakura asked.

"Just staring into space."

"Really? It looked more like you two were talking." Sasami teased.

"Just a little."

"I KNEW it!"

"So what are you guys doing here?"

"Just walking around." Reika answered Hinata.

"What did you guys do yesterday?"

"We killed them!" Tenten shout out with a hand in the air. She turned to Neji and smiled evilly.

Hinata chuckled. "So how bad was it?"

"Really BAD!" Naruto yelled. "Mimi-chan killed me with all of her cooking's!"

"Hey!" Mimi stared at Naruto evilly.

"It was Great! Sakura took me everywhere." Lee's eyes shone happily.

"Surprisingly, he enjoyed it." Sakura shrugged.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru sighed.

"Don't be like that Shika-kun. You'd even had fun shopping with me!"

"Exercising." Choji sigh.

Sasami giggled. "He was doing it too hard and hurt himself in the shoulder and neck."

"..." Shino didn't speak at all.

Reika smiled. "We went capturing lots of bugs and all. It took us the whole entire day just to put them somewhere."

"Mine was alright." Kiba grin.

"We did some stuff and other stuff." Tori smiled nervously.

"Like what?" Ino ask.

"Stuff."

"YOU guys made-OUT!" Sakura smiled evilly.

"N-no! Of course not!" Tori blushed.

"They did." Everyone said at the same time.

"I took Neji to a wonderful place." Tenten sprung around.

"Like?" Hinata was curious.

"More like trying to kill me with sparing and..." Neji mumble the very last part, which no one understand except Tenten.

Hinata began laughing. She might have an idea of what the two did that Neji didn't say loud and clear. They stare at her confuse, but Tenten knew and Neji as well.

"So what did you two do?" Tenten grin.

"Walk, talk, drink, ki-" Hinata stopped herself from saying the last part.

Sasuke stared at Hinata, who was trying to find a word for the letter 'k' and was thinking fast.

"And what?" Neji ask suspiciously. He eyed the Uchiha who showed no emotion, but truly, Sasuke was also trying to find a word.

"KICKING!"

"KILLING!"

Hinata and Sasuke blurted it out of no where at the same time. The two looked at each other and then at the others. They all eyed the two suspiciously about what the two had just said to them.

"We were kicking and killing each other." Hinata tried to make something up, but wasn't sure if that was a good thing to say.

"You two were kicking AND killing each other?" Sakura was confused.

"We were sparing." Sasuke said with total boredom.

"Yeah, what he said." Hinata said quickly.

"Then why didn't you just say so instead of kicking an killing?" Mimi put a finger on her lips.

"Thought you guys would understand."

"Hinata. Are you feeling alright?" Kiba came up to her and check her forehead.

"Yeah, why?"

"You're acting unusual?" Tori spoke up.

"How so?"

"Well, you seemed to have trouble saying what you truly mean." Reika point out.

"I guess you're right. It's just that...I had this one weird dream last night. I heard a voice telling me to help someone, but I didn't understand what it meant. The voice also sounded just like...Ifalna." Hinata looked away.

"Ifalna?" They all looked at each other. Sasuke stared at Hinata a little surprise. Then the others stared at Hinata and Sasuke.

Sasuke turn the other way. He started walking off, thinking about what had just happen.

"Where are you going Sasuke?" Sakura ask concern.

Sasuke didn't answer her and kept on walking. He knew what she or they were going to ask him. That's why he didn't want to stay as they question away.

Hinata stared as Sasuke left. She had a sad expression on. She clinched her first and ran after him. The others were surprise by her action as she left them. Now, they all were worried about the two who left off running and walking.

"I wonder if they're okay." Tori said sadly.

"I don't think so." Kiba pat her on the back softly.

"The two of them were really close to Ifalna." Tenten felt like crying.

"Yeah...they were." Neji hugged Tenten to comfort her.

"Just talking about her makes me wanna cry." Ino sniffed.

Shikamaru sigh. He didn't want to say anything about his three friends, so he just comforted Ino. It was really hard for him as well.

"Tell me about it. She was the first to speak with me before anyone." Mimi rubbed her eyes.

"Don't cry Mimi-chan." Naruto was about to cry too, but held it in. He couldn't cry in front of Mimi or the others because he also didn't want them to cry in front of him too.

"Everybody thought I was a weirdo for playing and liking bugs, but she was the only one to make me feel warm inside. I miss Ifalna." Reika cried hard.

"Don't cry Reika." Shino hugged her hard. He also misses Ifalna, but he couldn't say it out at all.

"Ifalna always knew what to say. I can still remember how she talked to me when I found out she and Sasuke started dating...and she came to apologize for Sasuke...even when I slapped her." Sakura sigh. "I felt bad for doing that...even now...I still do." She whimpers.

"Don't cry Sakura-chan. The flower will always bloom even if it has dies and lose its color. Ifalna had taught me this." Lee smiled at Sakura, but he wanted to cry as well.

"Thanks Lee-kun." She rubbed her eyes.

"Sasuke!" Hinata tried to keep up, but Sasuke kept on walking faster and faster. "Sasuke!" Hinata yelled again.

"Leave me alone!" He demanded harshly.

The rain began t of all from the sky. People were running for covered and homes. There were only two people out on the streets by now in the falling rain. The place was like a ghost town with no one there except the two who were still out there.

Hinata ran faster, but Sasuke even ran himself. He didn't stop to talk with anyone. He didn't want to talk about her. He wouldn't be able to stand it at all. He knows that if they do, he would do something surprising.

"Sasuke!" Hinata yelled once more.

She finally reached him and grabbed a hold of his wrist. He also stopped as well, but he didn't turn to face her at all. He just couldn't bear to because of how she is and how she's like. She reminded him of her.

"Sasuke." Hinata said calmly. "You can't run away forever. You have to-"

"I have to WHAT!" He shouted. "I don't want your help. I don't need people's help! You'll just be in the way."

This took her back in surprise. "_For a moment ago...he sounded like how he was back then...when he hadn't fallin in...love. The word love. I wonder if that word reminds him of Ifalna and their love. Does he remember everything that had happen to them...and...her...death?" _She shook her head. "I know you're afraid...afraid to talk about her."

He smiled. "Why would I be afraid to talk about her?"

"Because she was your first and you two have loved each other for a very long time now and you two still do. I'm worry about you." Hinata couldn't believe what she had just said. She wouldn't say this at all. Not EVEN to Sasuke, but why though?

Sasuke turn around and hugged her in the rain. He hugged her real tight and cried softly to her. No one could hear it, but her. She hugged him back as well. She couldn't say why though. It seems like someone is doing it for her.

"I want you to be happy. I don't want to see you sad. I want to help you into the light...Sasuke." Hinata whisper it to him.

He was surprise to hear those words. It was almost how she said it to him. He let go of Hinata and looked at her. Hinata also stared at him.

"Sasuke."

"Hinata...can you...say those words again?"

"I want you to be happy. I don't want to see you sad. I want to help you into the light...Sasuke."

Tears build into his eyes. It was just like she said. He tilted his head close to her. She closed her eyes and pushes herself up to him. Their lips met with each other the second time. He pulled her closer to him. He held her shoulder tight. She flinched a little, but kept kissing him. She could feel his warm tears falling onto her cheek, but didn't complain.

_"SasukeHinata." _A voice echo the two's name.

The two broke the kiss after hearing their names being called upon. They kept their eyes on the ground...never looking anywhere else, but the ground.

Sasuke made a slight moan. Hinata looked up at him and he fell into her arms. She was surprise to see him like that. She sighs and took him home. He was a bit heavy so, she had to use some of her chakra just to carry him home.

She laid him on his bed. She laid a hand on his forehead and putted a cold wet cloth on his head. He was burning up fast. She had to change the cloth a couple of times before it cooled down some.

She got one of his robes to keep her warm for the night. She went to dry off her wet clothes in the bathroom. She didn't even have anything to wear at all. She could go home, but Sasuke was keeping her here. She didn't know why anymore. She sighs as she went to the side of his bed. She pushes off some hair that was on his face. Then she heard him mummer something.

_"I-fal-na. Ashiteru. I wouldn't love anyone else besides you. I...promise...you this."_

"Sasuke." Hinata's eyes began to water, but she wouldn't let it fall.

_"No matter how far we are...our hearts are one. Hinata...Sasuke needs you to be his light from now on. You must take care of him from now on. I can't be the one anymore. He needs to know this and that you'll be the one to cure the empty hole in his heart. I know that the two of you will be great together and...help each other when hard times approach. Love him...don't ever let go of him and remember how far we are...we'll still remember each other by heart even if the memory forgets. Good bye my beloved ones."_

**To be continued...**

**A/N: Aweee. Sasuke and Hinata will probably have a hard time from now on that Ifalna won't be with them anymore to help them through danger that will approach them in the next chapter. It'll be hard, but they CAN DO IT! Love will always conquer all! Only to some though. ;P Have fun reading this? Maybe, if not then screw you! I'm just kidding okay. No hard feelings. I'm being an idiot. Gomen. Review if LIKED! YOU BETTER! -GIVES AN EVIL STARE- Just kidding as usual and being a real dumb person.**


	9. Chapter 8 Us

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews people! Very sorry for the VERY late update! I didn't mean to take so long. Been busy. I know...lame excuse, but I really was. I hope you guys forgive me. And don't expect my stories to be update soon. It'll take a month or so. Very sorry.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

**Chapter 8 Us**

"Ifalna!" Sasuke was breathing hard. He was sweating a lot, thinking about the dream he just had. He looked around and found himself in his bedroom. He got off from his bed and wore new clothes. He wonders how he got there. Then he heard a crash. He rushes out to see someone in his kitchen cleaning up the mess.

"H...Hinata." He approached her.

She turns her head around. "You're awake."

"What happened to me?" He questioned.

"You...fainted last night and you had a fever."

"Why are you here?"

"Someone had to take care of you. I wouldn't leave if you had a fever; besides, the rain was coming down hard."

"You could've used the umbrella."

Hinata fake smiled. "I couldn't...because...she told me to stay and take care of you."

"So what?"

Hinata sigh. She didn't answer him and want back to picking up the broken cups. She grabbed the last piece and it cut her finger. She flinch a little as blood came out. Sasuke just stared...at the blood. He couldn't stare away and help her. The blood was bothering him way too much. Hinata put a hand on top of her finger and healed the cut.

Sasuke felt woozy all of a sudden. His breathing became hard. He couldn't see straight. He could feel pain in his head. He was sure that he was seeing Ifalna in front of him. She was smiling at him.

"_Sasuke."_ Ifalna came up next to him. _"Sasuke. Are you alright?"_

"I-fal-na." Sasuke went unconscious.

"Sasuke!" Hinata yelled.

Sasuke fell to the ground. Hinata came to his side and picked him up. She decided to take him to the hospital. She knew she needed help to bring him to the hospital, since he was too heavy for her to carry.

She was about to make a shadow clone when she heard Sasuke made a slight moan. She quickly went to his side. She heard him say something, but couldn't hear it too clearly. She leans in closer.

"Ifalna...I...love you." Tears began to fall from his eyes.

"Sasuke...what am I going to do with you?" Hinata wiped away his tears. She hugged him tightly as tears fell from her eyes as well. "Why...am I crying? Kami...do I...do I love Sasuke? NO! I can't! Ifalna...Ifalna loves him...not me. I don't love him. I don't...I...can't love him. It...just hurts way to much. How did...I even fell for someone like you?" Hinata ran out of the Uchiha compound as tears ran down her face.

Later on, Sasuke woke up. He wonders why he was on the ground. He than got up on his feet. He saw foods on the table and a note. He picked it up and read it.

_Sasuke, I made these foods for you to eat._

_It'll help you with you health. Sorry if I didn't_

_put you on the couch. I was in a hurry and there_

_was an emergency. Just reheat the foods if it gets_

_cold. Bye Sasuke._

_Hinata._

Sasuke sigh. "Or is it that I'm just to heavy for you to carry?" He sat down and ate the foods. It was warm. He was too lazy to reheat it anyway.

"Hinata." Neji came in Hinata's bedroom.

"Yes Neji."

"Hiashi-sama wants to see you."

"Mm. Okay." Hinata got up and went pass Neji.

Neji watched her leave. "Hinata...you've changed soo much now. Never the lonely, depress girl. But somehow...I feel that you're still hiding something away."

"Yes father?"

"Sit down."

Hinata obeyed him and sat down in front of him. She stared into his emotionless eyes. He cleared his throat.

"I want you to become the head of the Hyuuga clan, starting-"

"No!" Hiashi was surprise of Hinata's outburst. "I'm honor that you want me to be the heir, but I want more time before actually doing the job father."

"I see. If you want, just tell me when you want to begin."

"Thank you father." Hinata smiled at him. "I'll be going now."

Hiashi nodded his head and Hinata left. _"You've changed Hinata. You are truly my daughter. Himiko, our daughter has change to become a great ninja. I really wish you were still here to see how our two wonderful daughters have become."_ Hiashi smiled and then left to his room. (Okay...sorry for that. I don't know the mothers name so it's made up. Don't sew me for that.)

Hinata was in her room. She was hugging her knees. She turns her head to face the window. She started crying again. She didn't know why. She hit herself and scolded herself for being such an idiot to have fallen for a guy like Sasuke.

"Everybody see her as a perfect girl. SO perfect that no one else can see her fake smile, her fallen tears, how hurt she is. She's not perfect. No one is. Sasuke and I know these things. We know so much about her. No one can see behind those smiles of hers. Ifalna...I wonder how Sasuke fell for you? You never had any interest in him. He never had any interest in you either. The two of you just fell in love after that kiss. I wonder why? When I kissed him...I had these mixed feelings about him. I think the only reason why he kissed me was that he thought of me as you...Ifalna. Why are things so hard and difficult? If you hadn't die because of me...if you just didn't go on that mission...if you didn't come in the way...than...you'll still be here...with me...with everyone...and with the person you love the most...Sasuke. You two would've have children's together." Hinata laughed a little. "Maybe...I'm going crazy. I don't want to fall for him."

"_Hinata...Hinata."_

Hinata's head shot up. Her eyes were wide. She got off her bed and was looking around the room for Ifalna. She knew that it was her.

"IFALNA! Where are you?!"

"Hinata!" Neji came inside her bedroom. "Are you all right? What's wrong?"

Hinata cried. She fell to her knee and covered her ears. She was hyperventilating. She felt dizzy, but she couldn't faint at all. She wanted to be stab right then, but she couldn't do it.

"Hinata!" Neji came to her side. She didn't respond to him at all. "Hold on Hinata."

Neji carried her bridal style. He quickly carries her out of her window and headed straight for the hospital. _"Hinata. What's wrong?!"_ He barge into the hospital. A nurse came to him and some other nurses. They took Hinata away. Neji just watched as Hinata left. He needed to go and report this to Tsunade. He ran straight to her office and barged in.

"Tsunade-sama!"

"What is it Neji?" Tsunade rubbed her forehead.

-10 minutes pass-

"Why is she like that?" Neji asked with concern.

"I don't know." Tsunade felt Hinata's forehead. "She should be fine with the rest and all."

"Are you EVEN sure?"

"Don't worry."

**Ding dong! Ding dong! Ding dong! Ding dong!** **Ding dong! Ding dong! Ding dong! Ding dong! Ding dong! Ding dong! Ding dong! Ding dong! Ding dong! Ding dong!**

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" Sasuke shout in his former friends face.

"Just wondering if you're okay. Can't a friend see his friend?"

"NO!" Sasuke closed the door with a loud bang.

"HEY! COME ON! I LEAVE YOU ALONE IF YOU LISTEN!"

Sasuke opened the door again and let Naruto in. "What is it?"

"Did you hear that Hinata was in the hospital?"

Sasuke looked at him. "What about her?"

"HELLO! She's in the hospital. They don't know what's wrong with her. Although Tsunade believes she is going to be fine."

"Is that what you want to talk about?"

"No, but I'm just telling you. Anyway...if I tell you this...would you go and run off with angry? If you do than I won't tell you."

"What is it?"

"Promise me first."

"Fine. I promise I won't go and run off with angry, whatever."

Naruto sigh. "Someone have spotted your brother here somewhere in Konoha. Itachi...he's somewhere in Konoha in disguise, but we don't know what is he's purpose though."

Sasuke's eyes widen. He wanted to go and take off, but he already promised Naruto that he wouldn't. He knew that he could break the promise, but...Ifalna's word.

"_Promise me...if your brother was ever to be here in Konoha, please...don't go and run off to fight him. Wait till he comes to you or if he hurted someone dearly that you know or are friends with. Promise me this Sasuke. Don't ever break this promise or I won't forgive you at all."_

_Sasuke sigh with a smirk as he looked her in the eyes. "Fine. I promise I won't. Besides, you're here with me. I would never break this promise."_

"_Even if someone else told you too."_

"_Alright. I promise."_

_Ifalna smiled. "Alright than."_

_And the promise was sealed with a kiss. Sasuke wouldn't let her go. So she had to tickle her way out of this. She knew all of his weakness, so she can get out easily from his grasp._

Naruto got up. "Let's visit Hinata."

Sasuke looked at Naruto. "I guess."

The two headed to the hospital. They came to room 296 and saw that Hinata wasn't there. The two looked at each other and went to ask the nurses and doctors. They ran around the place...well mostly Naruto. Sasuke than thought of something and dragged Naruto with him, but Naruto told him to let go and ran off. Sasuke sigh.

"_Idiot."_

Sasuke took the stairs and went all the way to the roof. There he saw Hinata sitting on the rails. She was...singing.

_(wonk uoy naht niotceffe erom deen l) 1_

_Omoidaseba haruka haruka_

_Mirai was doko mademo kagayaiteta 2_

_Kirei na aozora no shita de_

_Bokura wa sukoshi dade obieteita_

_Natsukashii iro ni_

_Mado ga somaru_

_Mae wo muitereba mata aemasu ka_

_Mirai wa doko edemo tsudzuiterunda_

_Ookina kanban no shita de_

_Jidai no ustsuroi wo miteitai na_

_Hitoshirezu_

_My hearts a battleground_

_(snoitome owt deen l)_

_(wonk uoy naht niotceffa erom deenl)_

_(snoitome owt deen l)_

_Nido to aenu hito ni basho ni_

_Mado wo akeru_

_Omoidaseba haruka haruka_

_Mirai was doko mademo kagayaiteta_

_Kirei na aozora no shita de_

_Bokura wa sukoshi dade obieteita_

_(All my fears and all our lies)_

_Aozora no shita..._

Hinata looked at the ground.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke approached her.

Hinata looked at him with surprise. "Wh-why are you here?"

"Looking for you. Naruto is going berserk, because you're gone."

"I left a note."

"Tch. Idiot. Try putting it somewhere we can see it."

"I did."

"Naruto's an idiot."

"Humph. He's just...him."

"You okay?"

"Yeah. Just getting some fresh air."

"Ifalna."

"Eh?"

"You...sorta remind me of Ifalna."

Hinata stared at her hands. "How...so?"

"The way you act and how you are. Ifalna was like that."

"But...never perfect."

"No one is."

"I know."

"She could've been if she wanted too."

"Yeah. She could've, but she didn't want to be perfect. She would say that being perfect is way to boring. It's nice to learn from all of your mistakes. Everyone saw her as the "perfect" girl that could have anyone she wanted, but she could care less of what they said. She knew being a ninja would also take some sacrifices. And yet…she took that sacrifice for me. I hated myself for that. I didn't want her to die and saved me. If I just wasn't so careless, than maybe she would still be here…with all of us…and you too…Sasuke." Hinata didn't know why she had just said that to Sasuke.

Sasuke stared at her with a bit of surprise in his eyes. _"You blame yourself for something that she did to protect you. You hate yourself for that and said that you were careless. I hated you for that as well. I could've blamed you and all, but I couldn't for so many reasons…and the biggest reason was her. Hinata, stop blaming yourself from now on. She couldn't hold a grudge on you. She could never do that. You two were like sister. Even if you did, she would always say that it was alright and that she has already forgiven you. She was way too sweet, but she had her dark days when she wouldn't."_

Then a puff of smoke appeared behind them. The two look to see who it was and it was Ebisu. He greeted them as they greeted him back.

"Tsunade-sama would like to see the two of you and Naruto."

"Naruto is-"

"HINATA-CHAN!" Naruto shout her name as her slam the door aside.

All three ninja sighed at Naruto.

"Naruto!" Ebisu started scolding him for being so loud and all. And then finally to the point. "Anyway, as I was saying, you three are wanted by Tsunade by today. She would like to see you three rights now."

"Okay." Hinata bowed.

"Whatever."

"ALRIGHT!" Naruto screamed for no real apparent reason.

The three was now inside of the Hokage's office. They were waiting for Tsunade to speak of why she wanted them in here and all of the other ninja's.

"Okay, I know what you guys are all thinking. Why are all of us even here? Well that's because I you guys have a mission."

"What kind of mission?" Sakura asked.

"This mission is requires all of you guys. You have to be nice to our guest you hear."

"But what is it?!" Naruto demanded.

"We have lords from the rain. They will be coming to visit here. They are doing some business with me and they need protection. There are some bandits that are trying to kill them."

"Who's the bandits?" Lee questioned.

"Sound." All of the ninja's eyes widen.

"Why would Sound be interested in the Lords?" Tenten was really curious.

"We don't know the reason yet. That's why I decided to take the job for you guys. We will be holding a festival for them. Please try not to do anything rude."

"We won't." Ino smiled. _"Except Naruto."_ Ino sighed.

"Anyway, we all have to protect the Lords. Their family well also be here. I hope you guys don't go and mess up anything. You need to know that two of you girls will pretend to be with them as…their…fiancée."

"WHAT?!" All of the girls screamed, except Hinata who was just surprise.

"We have a good reason for this. Besides, they know that they won't be touching you or anything at all."

"But why us girls?" Sakura exclaimed.

"I said only some of you will. Not all of you okay."

"So…who is it going to be?" Hinata asked.

"Well, I've drawn out some names randomly and only 2 girls will be doing it."

"So who is it?!" Mimi asked anxious.

"Yeah, tell us Tsunade-sama!" Sasami cried.

"Come on!" Reika demanded.

"Hurry!" Tory also was very anxious now.

"LISTEN THEN! It's Tenten and Hinata."

"WHAT?!" Tenten screamed.

"Oh." Hinata wasn't really all that surprise. Her eyes were on Sasuke. She was wondering if he was alright and all.

Sasuke notice that Hinata was staring, but didn't say anything. He just ignored it, but somehow, he and Hinata eyes met with each other. The two didn't look away at all. It was as if time had stopped and they were the only one who could move. The two were speaking to each other with by just staring. They could hear each others thought. Hinata turned away with a small smile on her face. Sasuke just turned away with no emotion what so ever, but he did take a peek of Hinata as she was listening to what she had to do.

"Is that all?" Tenten was still worried about the mission.

"Yes, so don't worry." Tsunade looked at the other 13 ninja's. "You 13 will be helping out with the festival. It's almost done, but I would like for you guys to help and volunteer for one."

"This stinks!" Kiba mutter.

"Some of you will be bodyguards. It'll be Lee."

"I don't get to be with my Sakura-chan." Lee whined. Sakura had to cheer him back up again. She had a nervous laugh.

"Shino, Shikamaru, Neji, Naruto, and Sasuke."

"I can't believe ME and CHOJI are the ONLY boys THAT have to HELP out with the FESTIVAL!" Kiba shouted.

"They will be helping to Kiba."

"Not that much!"

"Do we get to pick?" Choji questioned.

"Um…actually, I have already put you guys into one."

"Oh, I see. So which on?"

"I'll tell you guys later okay."

"When will they arrive?" Mimi asked.

"Somewhere today."

"Hokage-sama." Hagane came in.

"Yes, what is it?"

"The Lords from the rain country have arrived."

"Let them in."

"Yes ma'am."

Hagane step aside and let the Lords come in. Tsunade greeted them as they greeted them back. Tsunade discuss the plan with them and the agreed to it. The guys they had to be with were handsome with brunette hair. One of them had red eye and the other one had sea blue eyes. They were tall and just two year apart from Hinata and one year from Tenten. The girls were very pretty. They had long hair and both were also brunettes as well. Too bad Hinata's hair is blue. Hinata would have to wear a wig. There eye colors were both light brown. Hinata would also have to cover up her eye. The two girls would pretend to be Hinata and Tenten.

"Hi, names Ken Zouchi." The guy with sea blue eyes came up to Tenten.

"Tenten." Tenten greeted him back.

"Names Toji Hizaki."

"Hinata Hyuuga." Hinata bowed her head.

"Hitomi Kazuraki."

"Tenten."

"Yumi Sakurichi."

"Hinata Hyuuga."

The 6 introduce each other. They discuss of what they do and what they don't do, what they like and don't like, how they act to each other and to other people, and how they fight and don't fight at all. They went on and on until they know what to do and what not to do.

"Now that we know what to do, let's change into our clothes okay." Hinata suggested.

"Alright then." The two girls agreed.

The four girls walked off into a room to change. Hinata and Tenten handed them new clothes as Hitomi and Yumi did the same. They started changing and putting on some (Okay I know this hasn't been invented yet, but it's my story.) eye contacts. (I know…eye contacts. This isn't right, but who cares.) Hinata put on a long brown wig. Tenten had to put her hair down. (OMG! She has her HAIR down! Surprise, Surprise) She looked so pretty. Hinata was amaze of how long her hair was. She didn't need any wig at all. And it was curly TOO!

Hitomi put her hair up in two buns, while Yumi put on a blue wig and white-ish purple eye contact. Hitomi didn't need to put on eye contact since it's already brown. Yumi put on Hinata's ninja outfit which is all blue with the green vest. Hitomi wore Tenten ninja clothes as well, which was the same as Hinata's outfit.

Hinata wore a purple kimono with blue, green, and white designs on them. She looked really pretty and really different with the hair and eyes. Tenten wore a blue kimono with green, purple, and pink designs on them. She didn't look any different except the hair down. She was really pretty. Hinata on the other hand felt a bit weird with the wig and all.

When the four came out, everybody was in a state of shock. Ken and Toji could say that they couldn't even recognize the changes at all. Sasuke was dazzle of how Hinata looked. She didn't have the white eyes anymore and the blue hair of hers. It was just so weird.

Neji was so surprise to see Tenten with her hair down. It was his first time ever seeing it down. It was just so…shocking to him. He couldn't believe how pretty she looks like with it down. Even if she is already.

"You guys can stop staring." Hinata announced.

"WOW Hinata-chan! You look so PRETTY!" Naruto complimented.

"Thanks Naruto."

"Hinata, Tenten." Tsunade said their names.

"Yes." The two replied.

"Take them to their rooms."

"Yes ma'am."

The two lead the Lords away to their rooms. Sasuke, Naruto, Shino, Neji, Lee, and Shikamaru came along to guard them as well. Sasuke was in the front, Naruto on the left, Shino on the right, Lee on the back, and Shikamaru in the middle just in case. Hinata was beside of Sasuke and Tenten was also beside of Neji.

They walked all the way to the hotel that was near the Hokage's office. It was kinda far from the office though, but there was ninja's that were surrounding the area to make sure that the Sound doesn't try to do anything if they were in disguise. Hinata and Tenten had to stay with them as well with Hitomi and Yumi.

Everybody got in bed after they finished all of their business. Hinata couldn't fall asleep right away even though if she was tired. She came to the roof and sat down. She stared at the stars as she lay there. She remembered a one of her harsh training.

_Flash Back_

"_GET UP!" Her sensei demanded._

_Hinata was puffing so much. She barely could stand up at all. She had been training ever since yesterday non-stop at all. Her sensei wouldn't stop until she got it right. She was only 15 years old than when she left. Her training was really difficult, but Hinata didn't give up at all._

_She worked hard to learn their moves. She was so determine that she won't stop until she got it right. She really wanted to know the moves and how to perfect it. She didn't even eat at all and drink._

_It took her 2 more days when she finally learn the moves. She was so happy that she fainted right after that. She stayed in the hospital for 2½ days. She ate and drinks a lot once she got out. She was really glad that they were helping her train. She knew that she could become really strong, just like Naruto, Ino, Sakura, Neji, and all of her other friends, especially Ifalna._

"_I will get stronger. I won't lose at all. I will get back on my feet and train until I can't anymore." Hinata shouted as she was alone in the woods._

"_You sure about that?" Her sensei came beside of her._

_Hinata was red in the face. "DON'T DO THAT!"_

_Her sensei chuckled. "Your already strong Hinata, but you just haven't reached it yet."_

"_I know, but…I want to become stronger to protect my family and friends Kouji Sensei!" Hinata said with a determine tone._

_Kouji sigh. "I know, you told me that before."_

_Hinata smiled. She liked Kouji. He was nice to her and was 2 years older than her. He was like a brother to her. She was happy that he accepted her as a student of his. She chuckled, making him looked at her._

"_What is it Hinata?"_

"_Nothing."_

_He eyed her. Than he began to tickled her. Hinata yelled for him to stop, but he didn't listen. So she decided to tickle him back as well. They were so much like brother and sister. He also thought of her as his very own sister. People would say that the two are such a cute siblings and all. Hinata was just glad to have someone to talk too._

"_Don't forget me Hinata." Kouji hugged her tightly._

"_I won't. Don't forget me too."_

"_I won't either. Besides, how could I forget my cute little sister."_

_Hinata chuckled. "Thank you so much."_

_Kouji leaned down and kissed her on the cheek, which made Hinata blush. She looked at him with surprise eyes. Kouji only laughed._

"_From your brother to your sister. A promise of the heart that we won't forget each other."_

_Hinata smiled at him. "We will never forget even if we are apart. Even if the memory forgets, our heart will never forget."_

"_One of your friends quotes. What was her name again?"_

"_Ifalna."_

_Kouji smiled. "Now go on."_

"_BYE!" Hinata and Kouji waved goodbye to each other. He watched her disappear from view._

"_Take care Hinata."_

_Flash Back Ends_

"Kouji…how are you doing?"

"Who's Kouji?"

Hinata's sat up straight only to find out that it was Sasuke. She sighs in relief, thinking that it was an enemy or someone else, but she wondered why she couldn't feel his presence at all.

"Who's Kouji?" He questioned again.

"It's just a friend."

"Uh-huh."

She knew that he didn't believe her. "He's a sensei that helped me on my training okay."

"Oh."

"Why are you here?"

"Got bored."

"And you decided to bother me?"

"I didn't even know that you were up here until I saw you lying here."

She smiled. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

"That's good to hear."

"Hey."

"Yeah?"

"Never mind."

"Okay."

"It's time for us to go back."

"Mm." Hinata nodded her head.

As they were about to get off from the roof, Hinata slipped on the roof. Sasuke grabbed her by the waist and pulled her towards him. She stared at him as he was holding her. It looked like they were dancing. Hinata slipped on her shoe.

Sasuke and Hinata's eyes widen…

**To be continued…**

**A/N: Hahaha. Cliff hanger. It's not what you guys think okay. –Smiles- It'll be surprising though, but you may never know if I'm lying or not. –Smiles evilly- Anyway, I hope this covers up for you guys. Making the story long and all. Bies! REVIEW! And then hopefully that could encourage me to write if a lot faster than ever! I GUESS. Hehehe. Oh yeah, the song was called "Passion" By: Utada Hikaru. She's one of my favorite singers!**


	10. Chapter 9 Surprises

**Chapter 9: Surprises**

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. Lots of homework to due. If you read Different Worlds than you'll know why. Don't feel like explaining it at the moment. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.**

Sasuke and Hinata's eyes widen in shock...

**The END!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**NOT! Just kidding. Hehehe. I do want to end it there only. Hehehe. I'm evil. Enjoy! Ja!**

Sasuke and Hinata couldn't believe what they saw. It was enemies! (HA! To all those who actually thought I make them kiss. Hehehe...Mwahahahahaha)

They got into their fighting stance. They attacked the enemies. Sasuke told her to go and tell everyone what has happened. She didn't want to do it, but knew she had too. She ran and rang the bell, warning everyone that intruders has come. Every ninja got out of the castle and went to attack the intruders. The princes, princesses, and kings and queens were protected by Tenten and some other ninja's.

Hinata was running back to help Sasuke, but ended up seeing some strangers, fighting with the Sound. She decided to help them. She threw 10 senbon needles and kunais at them. It hit some of them, but some mange to dodge it. She did some hand signs and call out the byakugan. She used the eight heavenly spin on them. (I forgot if that's it.) She mange to hurt some more of them. But she didn't see that one was hiding underground. The ninja pulled her down from underground.

The stranger helped her since she helped them and some kunais were coming towards her. The fight lasted really long. The ninja's weren't giving up at all. Then everyone stopped when they heard a whistle of some sort. The Sound ninja backed away and took off. The ninja's didn't understand why, but at least the battle had ended at the moment.

The stranger helped Hinata out of the hole she was in. She wasn't stuck all the way though. Just to her mid-thigh. She thanked the stranger that had helped her. Soon Sasuke and the others came along trying to see if she's okay. Hinata told them that she was okay. It was dark outside that she didn't notice who that person was till the lights flickered and finally was stop flickering. Hinata's eyes widen, along with the other person who helped her.

"K-Kouji-sensei."

"Hinata-san."

Hinata felt tears coming down her eyes. She hugged him. The others had no clue why she did that at all. Sasuke was thinking back at what Hinata had said. He remember her saying that her sensei was Kouji. So he didn't really care. She let go of him.

"I've missed you." Hinata smiled

"I did as well."

"H-how are you?"

"I'm fine. You?"

"Mm, except I have to pretend to be a princess."

"Hahaha. You're still the same as always Hinata."

"You too, except now that you're...um...21 right?"

"Hahahaha. Oh Hinata. And you're 19?"

"Hehehe. Sorry, but yes I am and so are you."

"I know. I'm old now."

"Not really that old. Just two years older than me."

"And you're two years younger."

"Nii-san."

"Imoutosan."

"What are you TWO talking about?!" Naruto yelled.

"Oh...uh...we..."

"Kouji, are you alright?" A girl asked as she came down from the tree, wiping away all dirt.

"Yeah, just talking to some friends."

"You have friends in Konoha?"

"Of course. I told you."

"Sorry, I forgot."

The girl lift her head up and got surprise eyes looking at her except for one person who was Kouji. Kouji of course didn't know what was going on. The girl had no clue as well to why they're so surprise to see her.

"Um...is there something wrong?" The girl asked.

"Kouji...why...what's her name?"

"Oh yeah, her name is Ifalna."

"I...Ifalna." Hinata had tears in her eyes.

"Do...you know Ifalna-chan?"

"Um...no. I've never met them in my whole life."

This stunned everyone. They couldn't believe what they're hearing from Ifalna. Hinata came up to her.

"You...don't...know who...we are?"

"I'm sorry."

"I...It's okay. Sorry. We thought we knew you from somewhere."

"Oh." Ifalna smiled. "You'll find that person." She opened her eyes to see Hinata crying. "Are you alright?"

"Mm. Sorry...I've gotta go."

Hinata left in a hurry. She ignored the calls that she was getting. She couldn't help but cry. It was just too much for her. She couldn't believe that Ifalna couldn't remember her or any of them. She also wondered why and how.

Sasuke also left the place. He was sad to see her again, but more sadder because she didn't know who they were at all. Everyone else didn't speak at all either. Kouji and Ifalna wonder if they did anything wrong to them.

Sasuke was on top of the roof again. He was lying down, with his eyes closed. He didn't want to think about Ifalna, but she kept appearing into his mind. He got so frustrated about that. He couldn't cry. He didn't want to, but tears came falling anyway. He wiped them off, but they kept on coming and coming. He hated this so much that he screamed his lungs out. Everyone wonder what was that.

Hinata felt her chest burning. Her heart was beating fast. Tears were still falling from her eyes. She knew who had screamed that loud. It was her best friends lover who she had fallen in love with, but couldn't tell him that at all. She didn't understand why she's in love with him either. She's also afraid that he...might go back to her. She didn't understand why she was afraid and thinking bad thoughts of her not coming back. She hated herself for thinking such thoughts.

"I'm so sorry. I truly am." Hinata hugged her knees, as she cried in her room. She locked it and put a shield around it to make sure no one could come in at all.

The very next day, Hinata dressed up as the princess. Tenten did the same as well. The pincesses change into their outfit. Hinata's eyes was pink now from crying so much. It was red, but it turned pink after waking up from her crying sleep. Tenten comforted her, even though hers was sorta pink. Sasuke's eyes were red, so he used his sharingan as an excuse so that they won't know that he cried. (Poor Sasuke, trying to hide the fact he was crying. TT)

The daily routine was for Hinata and Tenten to go out with them, and they'll play or do something fun, but no kissing involved. Kissing on the check is alright, and the forehead, and on the hand. NO WHERE ELSE! Besides, the two didn't like the idea anyway. They rather kiss the hand, but had to go with the plan. Yumi and Hotomi like them being with other girls, but had to stay focus on the plan as well.

As the day passed, Hinata finally got to wear her own clothing again and went to meet up with Kouji. He was waiting at the garden, drinking tea with himself. He seemed to be in a deep thought.

"Kouji."

"Ah, Hinata. I see you're finish with everything."

"Mm. Where's...I-Ifalna-chan?"

"Her room I guess. Maybe playing around the area."

"Why are you here again?"

Kouji sighed. "You're just like her. Forgetting what I tell you."

"I'm...just like her huh?"

"In a good way." Kouji said in defense.

"I know. Well...tell me."

"I'm escorting her to Konoha. I'm going to be staying with her for a little while in Konoha. I can't let the Sound ninja's get a hold of her."

"Why?"

"I don't know. That's all they told me."

"Oh." There was a moment of silence. "Do...you still remember the friend who I told you about?"

"Mm. You mean Ifalna?"

Hinata looked at him. "I want know if that's really her or not."

"What if it wasn't?"

"I...I don't know." Hinata began to tear up again.

Kouji felt bad. He came beside of her and comforted her. "I'm sorry Hinata."

"Kouji."

Sasuke was walking around and he saw Kouji hugging Hinata. He was sorta jealous of that. He didn't know why but he just was. He just kept on walking, not giving a care to the world, that is till he came upon her.

He stop mid way, seeing her just right there in front of him, playing with the waters. She was confused to why he's staring, but than again, all she had on was a tank top and a capri pant. She blushed.

_"Her blush is the same as hers. Ifalna...is that really you?"_

"Um...please stop staring."

Sasuke came out of his trance. "Sorry."

"It's alright. Come, sit by me."

Sasuke did what he was told to do. He plop down right beside of her. He turned her way. She turn to face him and smiled.

"Um...why...did everyone get all sad when they saw me?"

"You remind us of an old friend. She had the same name as you did."

"Wow. Really? That's weird. Hehehe. I wonder how she looks like. She must be pretty."

"She is. She was my girlfriend."

"Really?"

"Mm. But...she died a long time ago...saving a friends life."

"I'm so sorry."

"It's alright. Although, I don't know why I'm saying this to you."

"Hehehe. I must be special than."

"Maybe."

"What about that other girl?"

"Which one?"

"The one that took off yesterday."

"She and that girl were like sisters and really great friends."

"Oh...what's...her name?"

"Hinata Hyuuga." He turned away.

"That's a pretty name. Hinata. I like to become friends with her."

"Why?"

"I don't know why, but somehow I feel like I should."

"Really?" Sasuke chuckled and look back at her.

"Mm, and now, I feel like I should do this."

"Hm?"

Hinata and Kouji came walking along the way. Hinata was smiling now till she saw the scene that was going on. She saw Ifalna and Sasuke kissing. Kouji somewhat couldn't really believe it as well. Hinata felt tears again. Kouji saw this and grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her away from the site. He hugged her.

"Hinata, don't cry anymore."

She wanted to turn back and look at it, but Kouji wouldn't let her see it at all. She just couldn't stop crying either. Kouji did the unexpected thing of all! He ALSO kissed her on the lips, making Hinata stop crying to a surprise face. In a minute of matter, he let go of her lips.

"Hinata, don't look at them, just look at me from now on. I'll protect you. I won't let you get hurt anymore either. I've...fallen for you the day you left me."

Hinata didn't know what to say at all AND Sasuke also saw the kiss Kouji gave to Hinata. He was NOW REALLY jealous of this, but just couldn't do anything to hurt Ifalna. She didn't see this since she was still kissing him!

**To be continued...**

**A/N: DUH DUN DUNNNNNNNNNN! A twist! JEALOUSY, JEALOUSY, JEALOUSY. I wonder what's gunna happen between all of them? Find out on the next chapter and so on. JA!**


	11. Chapter 10: I love you, but I can't say

**Chapter 10: I love u, but I can't say it**

**A/N: Thank you all my reviewers! I really love them. It's just to sad for Hinata and Sasuke. Find out what happens next in this chapter. Sasuke is such a cheater! J/K. Enjoy!**

_She wanted to turn back and look at it, but Kouji wouldn't let her see it at all. She just couldn't stop crying either. Kouji did the unexpected thing of all! He ALSO kissed her on the lips, making Hinata stop crying to a surprise face. In a minute of matter, he let go of her lips._

_"Hinata, don't look at them, just look at me from now on. I'll protect you. I won't let you get hurt anymore either. I've...fallen for you the day you left me."_

_Hinata didn't know what to say at all AND Sasuke also saw the kiss Kouji gave to Hinata. He was NOW REALLY jealous of this, but just couldn't do anything to hurt Ifalna. She didn't see this since she was still kissing him!_

It was noon already. Hinata was in her bed...alone, thinking to herself of what had happened the other day. She touched her lips as a tear fell from her left eye. She cuddled as she cried more to herself.

_"Sasuke...I...I...I love you...but I just can't say it! Why? When she told me to love you...I did my best...and I DID fall for you. Now...I...I-"_ Hinata squeezed her eyes shut hard. _"Should I ask? See if he DOES like me back?"_

Knock, Knock, Knock

"Y-yes?" Hinata wiped her tears away immediatly and check to see if her eyes were red.

"It's me...Sasuke."

"C-come in."

Sasuke opened the door and came in. He closed the door and came to her bedside and sat down. He didn't say anything right then. He sigh and looked at her.

"You...you saw the kiss didn't you?" He said calmly.

Hinata nodded her head. "Yeah."

"Ifalna...she kissed me unexpected."

Hinata knew that he wasn't lying. "Why?"

"She told me that she felt that she should do this. I didn't understand what she meant by that till she acutally did it."

"Was it like hers?"

Sasuke knew what Hinata had meant. He wanted to lie and say no, but he knew that she'll know. "Yeah, but somewhat different."

"I-I see."

"Hn."

"Sasuke..."

"Hm?"

"If you got the chance again...would you get back with Ifalna?"

"I...don't...know." Sasuke answered truthfully.

"You should." Sasuke looked at her shock. "God is giving you another chance. You should take that chance and get back together with Ifalna-chan."

Sasuke was mad and sad. He was having mix feelings. He was mad that she had said that instead of saying what he was hoping for. He was sad because...he knew that Hinata lie to him about doing those things. He knew that...she...no...he...

"Sasuke...I-" Hinata didn't finish her sentence at all.

Sasuke...Sasuke had closed her off from saying anything. He had kissed her. Hinata cried. She didn't want this...NO! She did want this...but Ifalna...Hinata could feel that it was Ifalna. Sasuke...he couldn't do this to her nor Ifalna. Hinata pushed him away.

"Please...Please Sasuke...don't...don't."

Sasuke was sad and piss off at what Hinata had just done. He left, slamming the door. Hinata broke into tears. Sasuke...he was...crying as well. Both were thinking...

_"I love you...but why can't we be with each other?! Why?!"_

Sasuke went into the training area. Where...he saw her again. He stop and well...observe what he saw in the bush.

Ifalna was training.

"Let's see. If it would work." She got on the waters and began making hand signs. "Fireball jutsu!"

A blast of chakra came out of her mouth, creating fire. It was big and a strong one too. Much stronger than Sasuke's. He was kinda jealous. He was watching from the bush he had hid in when she wasn't paying attention.

She notices his presence. She quickly poof herself away. Sasuke was wondering why she left anyways, but he didn't really care that much.

"Psst. Sasuke behind you."

Sasuke's eyes widen. He turns around and saw Ifalna smiling at him. He didn't want to show it at all that he got surprisef. He was also wondering how he couldn't felt her behind him.

She saw the confuse look on his face. So she decided to explain a little bit to him. He of course was impress. He stayed emotionless to her. She could tell that he was.

"Something else you want?"

"Let's spar."

"Spar. Sure...why not."

They got into position and started sparing each other. Ifalna was very fast, but Sasuke was faster. Ifalna dodged the kunai's that were sent flying towards her. She threw three of them back at Sasuke. He dodged it all. He used his fireball jutsu on her. She did the same. It caused an explosing between the two, making them fall back. Ifalna got back up and so did Sasuke.

They used taijutsu this time. Both were very good at keeping up with each other. Ifalna had some straches on her. Sasuke only had 3 or 4 straches on him. Then, Sasuke used his lion combo on her. She couldn't dodge the move and got hurt. She payed him back with some of her own moves. This was getting the best of them.

Just when the fight was getting good. Ifalna tripped on some slippery grass. Sasuke caught her just in time using his chakra. He was holding her way to close to him. She could feel her cheeks burning pink. He couldn't help, but look at her eyes. She also stares into his eyes. They stayed in the same position for a very long time, until Ifalna turned away. He let go of her.

Ifalna could see some pink light blushes on his face. She chuckled seeing the great Sasuke blushed. He ignored her little laugh. Although he actually loved it. Ifalna was about to turn away...and then BOMB. Sasuke's lips touched hers. She was dumbfounded.

He didn't want to let go of her...not just yet. She couldn't help it. So she kissed him back. She opened her mouth. Letting his tongue touch hers. She let him kiss her on the neck as well. His hand wonders to her thigh and to her hips. She didn't even mind at all.

Then Sasuke broke the kiss. Ifalna chuckled. She cubbed his right cheek and rubbed it gently. Sasuke just stared.

_"Just like last time. It was the same thing that happened. The two of us liked each other and hooked up...but...Hinata..."_ Then Sasuke remembered what Hinata had said. _"You should take that chance and get back together with Ifalna-chan."_ Sasuke saddened.

"Something wrong?" Ifalna asked.

"Let's...go out."

Ifalna looked at him surprised. She smiled. "Kay. I love to Sasuke." She hugged him.

Meanwhile

Hinata was in the garden, drinking her tea. She looked up and saw Kouji. She waved to him to come over to her. Kouji smiled and came over and sat across from her.

"How's it going?" Kouji smiled.

"Somewhat fine." Hinata returned the smile.

"Have...you thought about it?" Kouji looked up at the sky

"Hm...yeah." Hinata placed her tea down and looked at him.

"What's your anwer?" He looked at her straight in the eye.

"I...I'm willing going to give it a try Kouji."

Kouji smiled. "That's good enough for me. I promise you I'll make you happy Hinata."

Hinata smiled at him. "Thank you Kouji."

"Let's go do something fun."

"Kay."

Hinata went and change into her usual clothes. She and Kouji went into town. They went into stores to buy clothes, etc. Hinata was having fun. She forgot all about Sasuke and this morning. Kouji was glad that she was happy now instead of gloomy.

They went everywhere they could think of and play whatever. It was really fun for them. Nothing could ruin it for them...or could it?

Hinata was running to a cliff to watch the sunset. She was dazzled by it's colored. Kouji smiled at her and watched it with her.

"Kouji...I really had fun today. Let's do it again sometime."

"Sure."

"Kouji?" A girls voice spoke.

Kouji and Hinata turn to see who it was. Hinata's face was sad. She didn't want to see him today. Kouji saw this and knew.

"Hey Ifalna...Sasuke-san."

"What are you two doing here?" Ifalna asked.

"Watching the sunset."

"Same here. Why don't we watch it together?" She asked. "If it's okay with you guys."

"Ifalna..." Sasuke spoke.

"Oh alright." She smiled at Hinata them. "We have to go." She turns to Hinata. "I hope to get to know you Hinata-chan and become one of your friends."

Ifalna smiled innocently at Hinata. Hinata smiled back...hiding the tears away from them. Sasuke turn away...sad to see Hinata with Kouji.

_"Why?"_ They both thought.

**To be continued...**

**A/N: I hope you guys liked it. Sorta rush. I'm sleepy now. It's 11:00. Yawns Well R&R. Lots of things going on with Hinata and Sasuke. They JUST can't decide at all. Poor thing. Love is sooo cruel!**


	12. Chapter 11: A forbidden secret

**Chapter 11: A forbidden Secert**

**A/N: I AM sooooo SORRY! Like I said, It'll take me longer and longer just to get these stories updated. But anyway, enjoy!**

As days went by, the festival finally came. Hinata looked in front of the mirror. She smiled to herself. She had wore a lavander kimono with white lilies on the bottom and one on her left chest. Her obi was purple with petals on them. She had make up on her as well.

"Well, it's finally here. Once this is over...I can go back to wearing my original clothes." Hinata look at herself one more time before leaving her bedroom to go to the main room.

Once Hinata got there, no one was really there yet. She smiled to herself. It was quiet and peaceful. She never got the chance to look at the place. She was drawn into it. The ceiling was color like the sky as the walls were pale peach with gold on them. It sparkle so wonderful.

"Such beauty." Hinata touch the golden wall.

"Hey." A girl spoke.

Hinata turn around quickly to see who it was. She was surprise to see who it was. "Tenten...you look very...stunning."

"Hehehe. I could say the same to you." Tenten smiled at her.

Tenten had wore a pink kimono with red roses on parts of the kimono and her obi was blue and plain. She had put on make up, which made her even more beautiful.

Tenten smiled at her. "Are...you..."

"I'm happy to see her again."

"Yeah." Tenten sat down with a frown.

"Mm...hey?" Hinata turn around to look at Tenten.

"What?"

"Neji will probably blush seeing you like that and even faint if you give him a kiss on the lips." Hinata grin at Tenten, who was blushing.

"I-I don't know what y-you're talking about. B-Besides...we're not even dating." Tenten argue.

"Tch. I bet that the two of you are dating secretly." Hinata smirk at this.

"Y-yeah r-r-right!" Tenten said angrily while blushing hard.

"I'm right aren't I?" Hinata gave her a triumphant look.

"Fine...you win. He...We...will...I...HE KISSED ME FIRST!" Tenten shout it out.

"He KISSED you?! When?!" Hinata sat down, anxious to know.

"Well...it started when...before we saw Ifalna..."

_Flash Back_

_KNOCK KNOCK_

_Tenten woke up from her slumber as she heard the door. She came up to it and opened it to see Neji standing right there. It surprised her seeing him._

_"N-Neji...what are you doing here? This late at night?" Tenten groan._

_"I have something to ask you."_

_"Oh...okay, come on in."_

_"Um..." Neji debat weather to tell her or not._

_"Yes Neji?" Tenten said sleepily._

_"I...how do I say it..."_

_  
"WOULD you SPILL it ALREADY!" Tenten yelled._

_"Tenten I..." He paused. Never in his life has he ever had it hard...trying to speak to Tenten."_

_"Oh my GOSH Neji! Would you just say it ALREADY! I mean come on! I'm trying to sleep here too! And it's soooooooo LATE! I NEED my sleep! Damn it! Kami help us already! At LEAST make him TALK whatever he's going to say so that I can SLEEP! My GOS--"_

_Tenten's eyes grew wide and big! She couldn't believe that she was being...being KISSED by NEJI! She didn't even know what to do!_

_Finally Neji let go and looked her straight in the eyes. "Tenten...I...love you. Will you go out with me?" Neji looked at her in the eyes._

_"Ne-Neji I..." She blushed rememebering the kiss. "I..."_

_Neji waited for her answer to come and was getting impatient as well._

_"Yes."_

_Neji hugged her. Tenten smiled at him._

_"Hey."_

_"Yes?"_

_"When did you...fall for me?" Tenten looked at him in the eyes._

_Neji smiled at her. "For a long time."_

_Tenten smiled at him and lean up to kiss him again._

_End Flash Back_

"He Did THAT?!" Hinata looked at her shock.

"Yeah. Isn't it romantic?" Tenten sigh with a smile.

"I don't know about romantic, but...at least he finally said something. He should've TOLD me about it!" Hinata said angrily.

"Hehehe. How could he? We're acting as princess?" Tenten laughed.

"That's true." Hinata also laughed.

Tenten looked at Hinata. "It's been weeks since you laughed.

"Huh?" Hinata looked at her confused.

"You've been so glomy for the past weeks right after Ifalna came back."

"Have I? I haven't really notice." Hinata sighed.

"Hm...Hinata...do you like Sasuke?" Tenten looked her in the eye.

"What?! No way! Why would I LIKE him?!" Hinata laughed it off.

"You like him don't you." Tenten stated the obvious.

"Yeah." Hinata hung her head low.

"Than...why don't you tell him?" Tenten looked at her.

"I'll hurt Ifalna."

"Hurt her...why?" Tenten asked.

"They're dating..." Hinata felt like crying so badly.

"Again...It really does seem like she back...but...just when things are like this." Tenten sighed. "Does...he know?"

"Mm. He knows that I like him and I know that he likes me."

"Than Why is he dating HER?!" Tenten yelled. "Our Ifalna died LONG ago! This isn't her! This isn't our Ifalna! She would understand!" Tenten looked at the crying Hinata.

"But..."

"But what?!"

"I'm dating Kouji."

"Your what?!" Tenten was confused. "Why would you date someone you clearly don't love?" Tenten calmed down.

"We're...I'm trying to...I don't know how to explain it at all."

"The two of you are just hurting each other and yourselves by dating others who you think you can try to love or think you love them." Tenten sigh. "It doesn't matter anymore. Let's go."

"Where?" Hinata asked her.

"The festival."

"Right."

The two left the house to go to the festival to meet up with the lords and everyone else, little do they know that someone was listening to their conversation from the start.

Some minutes later, everyone at the festival playing. Sasuke was with Ifalna and Hinata was with Kouji. They were having fun. Well...tried. Ifalna was having fun the most. Sasuke didn't really care. His mind was else where, thinking about Hinata. Kouji isn't having that much fun since he knew Hinata wasn't paying that much attention to what they're doing at all. He mostly sigh, knowing that Hinata is probably looking at Sasuke, who isn't that far away from them.

"Hinata, if you want...you can go to him." Kouji suggested.

"Huh? No. It's okay. He's with Ifalna." Hinata smiled sadly.

"It's not okay. You...love him don't you? You pay attention to him more than me Hina." Kouji frown.

"Sorry. I'm trying my best." Hinata smiled at him sadly.

"Don't try..." His expression was even sadder.

"Eh?"

"Say you'll do it." He looked at her in the eyes.

"Mm. I'll do it." Hinata smiled at him.

"That's good." He hugged.

The two walked around the place for awhile. They were actually having fun now right after the talk. It had been an hour already. They had decided to stop and eat. They had some rice balls and sweet rolls with tea. Once almost finish, a ninja appeared in front of them. He looked at Kouji.

"Kouji...your needed."

"Ah...alright than. Sorry if I have to leave you Hina."

"It's okay. See you later than." Kouji got up and left Hinata all alone. "It's really okay...It's not...okay..."

Ifalna dragged Sasuke to the trainning area. She splashed water on him and he splashed her back. It lasted for 30 minutes. They have finally stop playing around, because Ifalna had to go freshen up.

"Wait here kay." Ifalna smiled at him and left.

Sasuke stared up at the sky. He frown because he though of Hinata at that excat moment. He didn't want to at all. He sighed. He heard rustles in the bush. He turn around to see none other than Hinata staring right back at him. She was about to leave, but he grab ahold of her wrist.

"Wait...don't...go." Sasuke begged.

"Alright."

The two sat down and soaked their feet into the pond.

"Where's Kouji?" Sasuke asked.

"He had to go."

"I see."

"Where's Ifalna?" Hinata asked.

"Freshen up."

"Hm...I see." Hinata looked at him. "How's everything?"

"Hn." He also looked at her. "You?"

"Pity."

"Hm?" Sasuke was confuse by her answer.

"I'm so stupid Sasuke...I don't know why...I feel like I'm just using Kouji to get you. I feel greedy when I see you with her and when your not...I feel relief. Because I want you to all myself. I don't want you with her." Hinata could feel the tears in her eyes. "I'm so stupid. I know I shouldn't. I don't want to hurt Ifalna."

"Hn." Sasuke turn to look at the water. _"I want you to all myself as well. I hate seeing you with him."_ He sighed.

"I'm...leaving. It wouldn't be right if she saw me with you. She probably think that we're doing something behind her back." Hinata got up quickly to leave but Sasuke held her from behind.

"Is fate that cruel to us? We can't even be with each other." Sasuke seemed like he was going to cry.

"No...I guess we weren't meant to be with each other." Hinata knew that the tears had started to fall.

"I'll break up with her! Because...I...want you." Sasuke shouted it out to her, surprising her.

"No. You'll make her cry." Hinata opposed it.

"And make you cry instead?!" He argued.

"I'm sorry...you can't do that. Because...Kouji...I cou-"

Sasuke had turn her around and kissed her. She knew she shouldn't but...she kissed him back, crying. She didn't want to let go, nor did he.

"No...you...said you loved me...was that a lie...Sasuke?" Ifalna ran away from the training area after seeing Sasuke and Hinata kissed. She had came back and saw everything the two had talked about. She didn't know what to do anymore. She went far away from them and the festival. She couldn't bare it. She didn't know where she was anymore, but at a clearing.

"Why?" Ifalna crouched down and cried.

"Ku ku ku."

Her eyes widen. "Who's there?!" She demanded.

Two person came out of the shadows, revealing who they were to her. Ifalna got into a fighting stance. She was ready to fight the two if they tried anything.

"Seems like you experiment is trying to kill you." The guy with silver hair chuckled.

"Seems so." The guy with black hair licked his lips with his purple tongue.

"W-who are you?!" Ifalna demanded again.

"The ones who created you Ifalna-chan." The guys fixed his glass in place.

"Tell me who are you?!" She demanded once more.

"If you insit. I'm Kabuto and this here is Orochimaru-sama. The one who brought you back to life with his forbidden jutsu." Kabuto explain with a smile on his face.

"N-no! Your wrong!" Ifalna took a step back.

"Ku ku ku. Such beauty." Ifalna was stun. She couldn't believe he was right in front of her and he body wouldn't move! "I can see why Sasuke-kun had fallen in love with you from the very start."

"Wh-what are you talking about?" Ifalna looked at him with scared eyes.

"Ku ku ku. It's time we fill her in." Orochimaru commanded.

"Yes Orochimaru-sama."

Ifalna started to back away. She didn't know why she couldn't fight him. She knew she could...but...he's stopping her from doing so...Orochimaru. She ran, but only to see Kabuto there. She ran the other way only to see Orochimaru and his clones. She lost. They took her away.

Sasuke still waited for Ifalna to come back. Hinata had left awhile ago with Neji and Tenten. He was getting impatient, waiting for Ifalna to come back. He knew something was wrong. So he went and check the girls bathroom, by asking Tenten to check, since she was near the bathroom. She wasn't in there at all.

Sasuke checked the other places where she could be and even asked Neji to use his byakugan to check the places and to no avil, Ifalna wasn't there. He went to the training ground, hoping to find her there. He got angry at the idea of her ditching him out of nowhere. He came to a clearing, somewhere he wasn't sure of and saw something on the ground. It was a ring. A shiny silver ring with a dragon on it. He observed it and look closely and saw Ifalna's name crave on it. He couldn't believe it!

"Damn it! She's been kidnapped!" He hurried of to Hokage-sama to tell her of the news.

"Ku ku ku." Orochimaru looked up at his expirement. "Beautiful."

She was in a tank, full with water around her. She had an oxygen mask on her. There were many lines put on her, to know if anything was wrong with her or not. She slept in there, even still trying to resist the treatment they were giving her, but it wasn't working at all.

"She's putting up such a fight, but can't win no matter what." Kabuto shook his head.

"Inject it on her. It'll be more easier to control her and follow my orders." Orochimaru commended.

"Mm."

_"This will be fun. Wait and see Sasuke-kun. Your body will be mines."_ Orochimaru smiled his sinister smiled.

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N: There you go! Hope you guys liked it! Ifalna's been captured and things will be a bit crazy on the next chapter...I guess. Depends on what I'm going to type. Hehehe. Oh and um...like I said on my other stories, it'll take me longer and longer to update because school starts the week after for me! YAHHHH! Not. I'm not looking forward to it at all. Too much going on already for me. TT Anyway, JA! R&R!**


	13. Chapter 12: Why?

**Chapter 12: Why?**

**A/N: Hehehe! Yes! I know! I'm took sooooooooo long just to update! A year or two...um...;;;; my bad. My excuses are well...Homework and I just got lazy and uninterested in Naruto for awhile. ;;;;;;; but mostly, I was busy with school and work in the house. So I couldn't and the stupid computer broke down. ;;;;; But yes, I do reply to you guys b/c I'm just borrowing my sister's laptop. Hehehe. And her computer didn't have my stories. I had to get everything back in order again. SO yeah! I'll try and make this a REALLY long one for being absent for soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo LONG! ENJOY!**

**I will NOT do the disclaimer since I already did it in chapter 1! hehehehe. I hate doing it anyway. **

**Also, My OWN jutsu as well. **

_Sasuke still waited for Ifalna to come back. Hinata had left awhile ago with Neji and Tenten. He was getting impatient, waiting for Ifalna to come back. He knew something was wrong. So he went and check the girls bathroom, by asking Tenten to check, since she was near the bathroom. She wasn't in there at all._

_Sasuke checked the other places where she could be and even asked Neji to use his byakugan to check the places and to no avil, Ifalna wasn't there. He went to the training ground, hoping to find her there. He got angry at the idea of her ditching him out of nowhere. He came to a clearing, somewhere he wasn't sure of and saw something on the ground. It was a ring. A shiny silver ring with a dragon on it. He observed it and look closely and saw Ifalna's name crave on it. He couldn't believe it!_

_"Damn it! She's been kidnapped!" He hurried of to Hokage-sama to tell her of the news._

_"Ku ku ku." Orochimaru looked up at his experiment. "Beautiful."_

_She was in a tank, full with water around her. She had an oxygen mask on her. There were many lines put on her, to know if anything was wrong with her or not. She slept in there, even still trying to resist the treatment they were giving her, but it wasn't working at all._

_"She's putting up such a fight, but can't win no matter what." Kabuto shook his head._

_"Inject it on her. It'll be easier to control her and follow my orders." Orochimaru commended._

_"Mm."_

_"This will be fun. Wait and see Sasuke-kun. Your body will be mines."__ Orochimaru smiled his sinister smiled._

"DAMN IT!" Sasuke cursed.

"Sasuke-san, don't worry. Ifalna can take of herself. She's not a child anymore." Kouji smiled at him.

"Shut up!" Sasuke growled.

"Sasuke calm down!" Tsunade yelled.

Things were getting out of control! Jiraiya is out trying to find out some information on whose Ifalna's kidnappers. It has been THREE weeks total when Ifalna got kidnapped. Sasuke hasn't slept at all! Hinata is worn out from trying to find her as well. Kouji is...well...can't really say. He's still in good shape. He knows how strong Ifalna is but he don't look the least worried at all! Maybe he's just hiding it.

Sakura entered the room and smiled at everyone who was in there which was mostly all the nine rookies including Neji, Lee, Tenten and the sensei's. They were all worried. Some of them didn't even know why!

"How's Hinata?" Tsunade asked.

"She just need to rest."

"Alright!" Everybody in the room turned their attention towards Tsunade. "Here's what we do. The plan is--"

Tsunade couldn't even finish before someone came barging in the room. It was Hinata. She didn't bother to close the door and came up to them.

"Don't leave me out of THIS?!" Hinata said angrily.

Tsunade sighed. "Anyway, the plan is to--"

Before she could say anything else, someone else came in. It was Jiraiya. He sighed and gave a nod, indicating that he has found nothing.

That only made Sasuke mad. He started yelling! Soon everyone except Neji, Shikamaru, Shino, and the sensei talked back to each other. Kakashi was too much into his book while Kurenai and Asuma just didn't care. Gai...well...he just joined in for the fun of it.

"Trouble-some." Shikamaru sighed.

"Hn." Neji just shrugged.

"..." Shino...just didn't care.

"What's everybody fighting about?" A voice spoke out.

Everybody stopped in their tracked. They turn to the door to see none other than...

"IFALNA!" Almost everybody screamed.

"Nice to see you guys too." She smiled innocently at them.

"Where were you?!" Sasuke demanded.

Ifalna turns her back towards them and turned her heard around and smiled.

"Places. I just wanted to get something out of my mind. I'm sorry for worrying you guys." She turned to them fully. "I didn't mean to cause any problems."

"Why didn't you tell you?" Kouji asked worriedly.

"I just wanted some privacy. I didn't realize I left that long. And besides! I left a note on the ring." Ifalna pointed out.

"What note?" They all looked at Sasuke.

"Like hell I fucking know!" Sasuke yelled.

Ifalna giggled. "I put a spell over it so that no one else can read it. But...I thought Sasuke would've given the ring to Hokage-sama. Guess not then." She smiled.

Everyone just sighed. The plans on searching for Ifalna have come to an end. She was back in Konoha safe and sound. Everybody went back to their life as if nothing has ever happened.

"HINATA!" Ifalna ran up to her.

"What is it?"

"Tomorrow...well you spend it with me? I would like to know you more." Ifalna smiled.

"Um...sure...I guess." Hinata smiled back.

"Okay! Meet me at the park where the biggest tree is at!" Ifalna ran off before Hinata could say anything back.

Hinata just slumped and sighed. Kouji couldn't help but laugh at the sight. Hinata looked up at him and smiled as well.

"You know what? I think I might try to get to know Sasuke-san." Kouji announced.

"Really? Why?" Hinata was really curious.

"Well...being friends with the guy you like might help me sometime." Kouji chuckled.

"Huh?" Hinata was confused. It only made Kouji laughed more.

"Let's get going."

"Right."

-Next Day-

Hinata was waiting by the big tree in the park where Ifalna had told her to come meet her there. She sighed. It was...weird. She just didn't know why though.

"HINATA!" Ifalna screamed out happily and hugged her.

"You're really cheerful." Hinata smiled.

"Mm! I want today to be a great day for you and me to start off with a great relationship as great friends! After all...Sasuke considers you as his _closest_ friend!" Ifalna smiled.

"Sasuke considers me as his _closest_ friend? I thought Naruto was." Hinata was confused and sad by her words a bit.

"Well...to me I think you're the first since you two have been together like brother and sister! Isn't that great?" Ifalna asked confused.

"No, not at all!" Hinata forced a fake smiled on.

"GOOD! LET'S GO!"

For the WHOLE entire day, Ifalna mostly dragged Hinata off to places and make her do it as well. There were times when Ifalna let Hinata off the hook at doing some of the weird things that they were doing. Ifalna was cheerful and happy while Hinata had a lot of things on her mind. Hinata couldn't help thinking of the words Ifalna had spoken earlier about friends.

-Kouji-

"Sasuke-san." Kouji greeted with a smile.

"What?" He glared at him.

"Mind spending the day with me?" Kouji never stopped smiling.

"Sorry, but I'm NOT that way." Sasuke walked away.

Kouji's smiled turned into a frown. He sighed and catches up to Sasuke.

"Now, now Sasuke. I DON'T mean it that way! I thought to get to know you better and become friends with you. Besides, Ifalna is doing the same thing to Hinata."

Sasuke stopped and thought for a sec. He turned over to Kouji and...

"No."

"Sasuke, what if I told Ifalna. You know she would keep on pestering you about it."

Sasuke sighed. Somehow, Kouji reminded him of Naruto. The loud ass bastard! He gave in since he knew this will take up the whole entire day.

"Whatever."

Kouji smiled. "Alrighty then! How about...sparing?"

That got Sasuke...

-Training Ground-

"Alright Sasuke! Don't hold back on me!" Kouji smirked.

"Like I will."

Both got into position. The wind blew and that was the start of the fight. Both came towards each other aggressively. They were using all kinds of jutsu. It didn't matter who wins, they wanted to see each others power and how strong the other one was.

"**Katon Ryuuka no Jutsu!" Sasuke yelled out.**

**Fire came out of Sasuke's mouth. Kouji was being a bit careless and got burnt a bit by the arms. He quickly did some hand seals and called out his jutsu.**

**"Ryuhokashi no jutsu!"**

**Dozens of weapons came out and went straight towards Sasuke. Sasuke evaded it all and called out Chidore.**

"**Suiton Suijinheki!"**

Chidore came crashing against Kouji's water barrier. It caused a bit of explosion. Just not that powerful. Both male flew away and hit a tree. The two were already tired. Using large amounts of chakra was a bad idea.

-Hinata and Ifalna-

"You look so cute in that dress Hina!" Ifalna clapped her hands together.

"Can this be the last? It's almost getting late." Hinata plead.

"Okay, BUT one more place!"

"sigh Fine."

Ifalna smiled at her and took her hand so that Hinata will at least hurry up the pace. The sun was setting as well. It didn't look like they were running at all. More like, using their ninja speed to get to their destination quicker.

It was at the bridge. The bridge where Kakashi and the others fought with Itachi and Kisame. Ifalna sat on the rails and smiled.

"This is a perfect place to watch the sun set!" Ifalna giggled. "Come and sit beside me Hinata!"

"Okay."

Both sat side by side watching the sun set. It was a beautiful sight to see. But...

"This feels a bit weird. Shouldn't you be seeing the sun set with a lover than a friend?" Hinata asked scratching the back of her head.

"Hehehe, true, but since we're friends, it's okay."

There was a moment of silence. Hinata appreciated the silence, but Ifalna started talking again.

"Was there something on your mind that you couldn't have fun with me today?" Ifalna asked sadly.

"Oh." Hinata stared at her with sorrow. "I'm sorry. Just a lot of things that's been happening. I'm sorry I couldn't have that much fun with you."

"It's okay, let's do this another time okay!" Ifalna smiled happily.

"Mm." Hinata nodded in agreement.

"Hey Hina..." Ifalna faced her with a serious sad face on.

"Yes?" Hinata faced her as well.

"How...um...how do you feel towards...Sasuke?" Hinata's eyes widen up a bit.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Hinata was confused.

"You know what I mean. Do you think of him more than a friend? Whenever you looked at him, there's happiness in your eyes and yet sadness when you see him with me." Ifalna said sadly.

"I...don't know what you mean." Hinata smiled weirdly.

"Hinata...don't lie to me. I can tell. You're in love with Sasuke. You don't think of him...no, you NEVER thought of him as a friend did you?" Ifalna said sadly with a hint of anger.

"Ifalna..." Hinata said with pain.

"You EVEN know that Sasuke likes you! Please! Don't take him away from me." Ifalna cried. "He's the first guy I have ever fallen in love with. So please...don't see him again. It really pains me you know!"

"Ifa..."

"NO! STOP! You're NOT sorry! I SAW! That time at the festival! Sasuke and YOU kissed each other like nothing else matter! It HURTED me so badly! That's why I left Konoha! I wanted to get this out of my mind...but it WOULDN'T leave me alone! I thought of just giving him up, but...I LOVE him too much! So please! Let him go...I really love him." Ifalna cried even more.

"Ifalna..." Hinata wanted to cry as well. She hurted Ifalna because of her love towards Sasuke.

"I..." Hinata said sadly.

"I...I promise...I won't see him anymore. I told him so..." Hinata was very hurt by this.

"Th-thank you...Hinata." Ifalna hugged Hinata.

"_I'm sorry...Sasuke."_ Hinata cried.

-Next Day-

Hinata was with Kouji. Hinata had accepted on trying to love him. Kouji felt that something was not right.

"Are you sure?" Kouji asked.

"Mm."

"I don't want you to try and force yourself to love me if you can't Hinata. I don't want to see you hurt at all." Kouji said sadly.

"I'm willing to try Kouji. I want to try and love you. I want to forget about Sasuke." Hinata smiled.

"You...Hinata...how deep are you?"

"Huh? What do you mean Kouji?" Hinata asked confused.

"Don't play dumb. How deep is your feelings towards him?!" Kouji said a bit harsh.

"Not deep at all." Hinata smiled, but Kouji saw the tear that stream down her face.

Kouji couldn't believe what was happening. He couldn't bare it at all. He embraced her, which surprised Hinata greatly.

"Cry...if you need to." Kouji said sadly. "Don't hide it from me Hinata. I'll always be there for you no matter what. So don't worry. Just pour it all out." Kouji comforted.

"Kou...Kouji."

Hinata started crying. Not because of what Ifalna said. Because she was too in love with Sasuke. It hurted so much just seeing him with Ifalna and not her. She knew she was being way too selfish, but she couldn't help it. She just...just wanted Sasuke. She hugged Kouji even tighter.

"You can tell me everything...Its okay."

"Sasuke...Why do I love him so much?! It pains me just not being able to be with him. I hate seeing him with Ifalna so much! I can't help these feelings at all! I'm so sorry Sasuke...I'm sorry." Hinata cried even more.

Even the sky cried.

"_Hinata..."_ Kouji closed his eyes. _"Let me be your hero."_

-Sasuke-

Sasuke lay in bed since it was raining way too much to go anywhere. He could only think of the words she had told him earlier the following morning.

"_Sasuke...let's...stop seeing each other. You have Ifalna and it wouldn't be right. Kouji is always waiting for me. I feel that we're just not right for each other. And...I think...I'm falling for Kouji. I'm sorry Sasuke. Please forget about me and just focus on Ifalna. You have always loved her anyway. Bye."_

"Hinata..." He spoke her name with care.

"Why?"

**To be continued...**

**A/N: YAHHHH!!!!!! I made it long! Hehehe. Have any questions, just ask! And sooooooo sorry for the LONG update! Forgive me kk! **

**INFORMATION:**

**Kouji: 25 years old**

**Hinata: 20 years old**

**Sasuke: 21 years old**

**Ifalna: 21 years old**


	14. Chapter 13: Time

**Chapter 13: Time**

**A/N: I AM SOOOOOOOOO SORRY FOR UPDATING VERY LATE! School and busy with school work and yatta, yatta. Sorry! That's my only excuse. But yeah...Right now, I HAVE to read two books that are big books and remember everything in there and have a test on it. Yeah. Real FUN! ... But yeah. I was listening to old songs again (Bring me to life and immortal). Got me motivated to type this, so yeah. ENJOY!**

**Warning: Spelling and grammar errors. I know I have them, so yeah. Don't need to tell me. I already know. I'm just too lazy to check over them. P**

Sasuke lay in bed since it was raining way too much to go anywhere. He could only think of the words she had told him earlier the following morning.

"_Sasuke...let's...stop seeing each other. You have Ifalna and it wouldn't be right. Kouji is always waiting for me. I feel that we're just not right for each other. And...I think...I'm falling for Kouji. I'm sorry Sasuke. Please forget about me and just focus on Ifalna. You have always loved her anyway. Bye."_

"Hinata..." He spoke her name with care.

"Why?"

XXXXX

It's been a week since the incident between Sasuke and Hinata. Every single time they see each other; they just nod their head and move on like nothing has happened at all. Ifalna and Kouji notice this, but don't say anything. They know what the reason was as well. Kouji and Ifalna decided to meet up at the training ground to talk.

"Can't you let him go?" Kouji asked Ifalna, leaning on a tree.

"No. It's selfish, but I love him too much." Ifalna said sternly.

"It's very selfish, but you're only hurting the two. Just let him go and move on." Kouji said with no emotion.

"Tch, what about you? Can you let her go?" Ifalna smirked.

"...yes...if she's happy, I'm okay with it." Kouji said sadly.

"Heh, I wouldn't. I know myself. I would probably have to threaten her just to have Sasuke. It's cruel, but that's what you call Love and War. It's a love to die for." Ifalna smiled.

"You're different." Kouji said out bluntly.

"You just notice? Heh! After founding out about the whole secret love between the two, it changed me. I was so angry! I hated her for that! I wanted her to die! But...after realizing these things...I knew I was jealous of her. So...I asked her to forget him. Because I love him." Ifalna said angrily.

"Humph, they still have feelings for each other. There's nothing you can do about it."

"Don't you want to make her happy as well?" Ifalna said sadly to Kouji, making him a bit surprise.

"What do you mean?" Kouji said hesitantly.

"If you do this, it would only bring more pain to the two of them. Are you sure?"

"Yes...I want to see her happy. Not fake happy!" Kouji said determine.

"Really? Then I guess I'll just have to stop you." She looked at him with cold, evil eyes.

Kouji was taken back. "You're not Ifalna."

Ifalna started laughing hysterically. "Really? Are you sure?" There was another voice.

"IFALNA!" Kouji quickly came and slap her across the face.

She looked at him coldly. "Now, now, aren't you angry as well? Seeing them kiss each other so passionately?! When I SAW them kissing each other, it killed me! THAT STUPID SCENE OF THEM KISSING KEPT REPLAYING IN MY FUCKING MIND! I JUST WANTED TO KILL HER RIGHT THEN! I WAS SO HURT! I CRIED! I RAN AWAY! I DIDN'T WANT TO LIVE ANYMORE! WITHOUT HIM...I...I...I..." Ifalna cried. "I felt sorrow for the first time. I was so jealous of her. I wanted to be the one in his heart." Ifalna tried her best not to cry anymore.

Kouji felt bad and hugged her. She cried harder on him and started beating at his chest. She started to yell the word why. Finally, eleven minutes, she stopped. She backed away from him and smiled.

"Thank you...I'm sorry...about all the stuff I said about Hinata. I didn't mean too. Love can be so cruel." Ifalna clinched her hands into a fist. "I REALLY love him."

"Are...you sure?" Kouji asked seriously.

"Yes..." Ifalna replied sadly.

"Are you EVEN positive that's your TRUE feelings towards him and that it's not fake love?"

Those words surprised her, but she quickly said yes and left. Kouji could only, hesitantly, feel something wrong with Ifalna. She wasn't sure about anything anymore. She's colder and surprise easily now. He knew something was up, but just couldn't say what it was.

-Ifalna-

Ifalna sat on a rock. She was thinking those words that Kouji had spoken to her earlier. Was it really her true feelings? Was it Orochimaru's doing? She didn't know. She was so confuse.

"Why?"

-Hinata-

Hinata walked in a daze. She wasn't really paying any attention to where she was going. She was just going where her feet dragged her. When she heard her name called, she found that she was in front of the Uchiha Manor. She was quite taken back. She turned her head only to see Sasuke...alone.

"Sa-Sasuke!" Hinata looked the other way. "Sorry, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. Sorry! I'll be leaving now!" Hinata started to walk away.

Sasuke didn't know what happened, but he had held her. He soon came to realize what he was doing. He quickly let go of her and apologize.

"Ca...Can we please talk?" Sasuke said sadly.

"Uh...um...Ifalna would-" She got cut off.

"It'll be quick. Please come inside...will you?"

"Mm." Hinata didn't know, but she answered without thinking.

The two sat in silence for awhile. Their tea was getting cold as the two could feel the tense atmosphere. The two didn't even know what to say. It was also getting dark. So, Hinata finally decided to talk.

"I'm sorry. We just can't be with each other." Hinata said with no emotions.

"I know...but...let me ask you this question...than...you're free to go." Sasuke said sternly.

"Okay...what's the question?" Hinata ready herself.

"Do you truly detest me?" Sasuke said it so coldly, that it surprised Hinata.

"Detest...? No. I...I...I just don't love you. I...I love Kouji." Hinata looked away with a sad smile plastered on her flawless face.

_BAM_

Hinata's eyes were wide. She couldn't believe what was happening. She couldn't move. She couldn't do anything. Sasuke had pinned her against the wall. He hovered over her. His lips were so close. She yearned for it, but couldn't betray Ifalna. She wanted him even more.

"Don't lie to me!" Sasuke said angrily.

"Sa-Sasuke...I'm sorry, but I have to-" She got cut off.

Lips pressed on hers. Hinata didn't want it. She pushed and shoved, but it only made the situation worse. He kissed her harder. She yearns for the kisses, but it was killing her. Eventually, she gave in to the kisses. She started to kiss him back. It was intense. They both wanted this for so long.

Once they stopped kissing, Sasuke carried her bridal style and took her to the bedroom. Their love blossomed even more than before. Of course, this was a secret. But sadly, she heard everything when she got to the door step. From the beginning to the end. She was inside the house now. She could hear the moans and groans from the two couple. She was sad instead of angry. She knew, but why is it that she can't be set free from the feeling of loving him. She knew...she thought it over so many times till it was dark. She knew everything now. She smiled sadly as tears stream down her eyes.

"Poor, poor soul." A sinister voice could be heard.

She wasn't surprise. She could already sense him.

"Orochimaru..."

"Ku, ku, ku, ku. Isn't it just lovely? Your sweet heart is cheating on you and is doing love with the one he loves."

"I know...I knew from the time I saw them kiss. Why...why did you even...make me have these feelings?" Ifalna cried in pain.

She could feel Orochimaru right behind her, laughing evilly.

"Isn't it nice? To be betray?"

Ifalna made a fist and kicked him away from her. "Damn...you."

"Ku, ku, ku. You know where to come." Orochimaru disappear from the shadows.

Ifalna looked back at the hall that leads to the bedrooms. She turned and left.

"_I will never go to him. I won't let him have what he wants."_

The next day, Hinata and Sasuke didn't want to do anything but stay in bed. They ended up getting up for training and maybe missions. They took a shower and got dressed. Hinata gave him a quick kiss before leaving. The Uchiha was happy. He knows that Hinata loves him...but...there was Ifalna. He had to break things up with her. He and Hinata had decided to confront her and tell her the truth. They will meet her at the training ground.

As Hinata got home and change to a new attire, Neji was furious. He WANTED to know where she had been all NIGHT! Hinata told him that he was at Ifalna's and ask why he wanted to know. He DOESN'T even live with her.

"You had a mission, but SINCE you were no where at all, I had to do it FOR you!" Neji said furiously.

"Sorry. I'll make it up to you! But right now, I have to go and meet up with a friend! Bye Neji!" Hinata quickly push him out of her house and locked it up and left.

Sasuke was already at the training grounds with Ifalna there. She wasn't hyper and hugging Sasuke like how she usual does. She was...just sitting there...all quiet and doing nothing.

"Sasuke, Ifalna." Hinata said a bit happy.

"Hn."

"..." Ifalna only turned her head and gave a nod towards Hinata.

Little known to them, Kouji was there, hiding and watching.

"I...I mean...we wanted to tell you this together." Hinata said sadly towards Ifalna, knowing this would hurt.

Ifalna got up to listen to what they had to say to her. Sasuke step up a bit to face her even more.

"Let's...break up." Sasuke said bluntly.

"Why?" Ifalna asked looking up at him with baggy eyes.

"Because I love her." Sasuke looked at her straight in the eyes.

Ifalna looked at Hinata with sad eyes. "And you love him too?"

"Yes."

Kouji felt a pain in his chest. It hurted him to hear those words, but he knew it was true. Hinata only loved Sasuke. No one else.

"I see." Ifalna could only smile at the two couple. She backed away a bit. "I...I heard everything last night." That surprised Sasuke and Hinata. "It's okay. I...myself was going to break up with you too. I knew your heart wasn't with me, but Hinata. It pains me a lot, but there are those times that you can't have everything you want. I know. I was selfish. I even asked Hinata to stay away from you." That surprised Sasuke a bit, but he didn't show it. "Please, you don't have to explain anymore, nor do you two have to tell Kouji. He already knew that you loved Sasuke. So please, just don't...no...I wish the best for the both of you." Ifalna smiled at tears streamed down her pale face. "I hope...we can still be friends." Ifalna held out a hand to the two. Both took it.

Ifalna had left the two couple alone. They had decided to spar for awhile before doing anything else. They were glad that Ifalna understand and was okay with it.

Ifalna sat alone on a cliff. She was watching the scenery. Kouji came and sat beside of her. She put her head on his shoulders.

"Are you okay?" Kouji asked sadly.

"Mm. You heard everything, so yeah. I'm okay. Don't worry. I'll be fine." Ifalna said sadly.

"What happened to your enthusiasm? You were saying love is war."

"Kouji...I...don't know."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I don't feel like myself anymore. I feel like something inside of me is going to explode. I'm afraid. I'm afraid I might hurt someone." Ifalna cried.

Kouji hugged her tight. "It'll be okay." He comforted her.

"No...i-it wo-won't! I'm scared of my OWN existence! Every single time I sleep...I don't know what's happening to my body! I feel like I'm going to drown. I feel like I'm on fire! I have these feelings...that I'll hurt you! I don't want to! YOU WERE THE ONLY ONE THERE FOR ME! YOU TOOK CARE OF ME! I'm scared...I don't know what I am..." Ifalna hugged him even more.

"I won't let anything happen. Everything will be okay. I promise. I will always protect you."

Ifalna looked up at him with teary eyes. "Thank you...Kouji..."

-A week passed-

Every body now knows about Hinata and Sasuke together. It surprised everyone. When they see Ifalna, they would pity her. Ifalna now has been silent then ever. She hasn't been talking nor eating properly. She's also hasn't been sleeping too well. She has really baggy eyes. Even Tsunade and Sakura don't know what's wrong with her. They ask Kouji, but he doesn't know either. It's not because of the whole Sasuke and Hinata together. Kouji could only say that she had told him something was wrong with her, but not about the two couple. Kouji could only stay by her side and watch as she deals with everything that's been happening. She looked like a statue. Sasuke and Hinata decided to come and visit her.

"Ifalna-chan." Hinata said sadly. "Are you feeling well?"

"..."

"Is it about...us?" Hinata asked even more.

"..." Still no answer.

"Ifalna." Sasuke spoke her name. She didn't even flinch or move.

"It's not about you two." Kouji said walking to them.

"Kouji." Hinata looked at him sadly. "What's wrong with her?"

"I don't know myself. She had told me that there was something wrong with her body. She doesn't know what it is either. I believe that's the reason for her behavior." Kouji said worriedly.

"Well...okay than. We'll...come visit again." Hinata smiled at him.

"Mm. I have to go see Tsunade anyway about her condition." The three left the room, only leaving her only.

A person appeared before her and smiled.

"Orochimaru sent for your presence." Kabuto smirked.

Ifalna turned her head slightly in horror. The first movement she made in awhile. She couldn't speak, nor could she scream. She had lost her voice.

Moments later, Kouji, Sakura, and Tsunade came in. Kouji stopped in his track, along with the two. Ifalna was gone. There were blood stains on the bed as well. Kouji quickly ran to the bed.

"IFALNA! NO! Damn it!" Kouji cursed.

Sakura spotted something on the table. "No..." The other two looked as well, only to be shocked.

It was in blood, Ifalna's blood. It was one word. It was a name.

"**ORCHIMARU!!**"

**TO BE CONTINUE!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**A/N: I'm AM truly sorry again! This chapter was mainly based on Ifalna. Hehehehe. Just a couple more chapters to go now. Hehehehe. Hope you enjoy this chapter! R&R! Also, It'll take me longer to update because of school so yeah. Please bare with me!**


End file.
